


前传 1961-62

by agurking



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M, Prequel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agurking/pseuds/agurking
Summary: 白厅文官Humphrey和报纸编辑Hacker被卷入一宗间谍案调查中。





	1. Chapter 1

Humphrey Appleby熟练地避开逆行而来的一群游客。如同大部分第一次来到白厅的外地游人，这群也毫不例外地伸着脖子四处张望，像是被无形的线缓慢地拖着前行，丝毫没有留意人行道的其他使用者。从Foreign Office到Horse Guards短短几百尺距离，缺少经验的逆行者即便没有被群行的游客挤到倒退，也往往需要花额外的时间来用手肘来通路。但Humphrey显然不缺少这样的经验。事实上过去的十年他几乎没有离开过白厅：War Office，Scotland Office，到如今的Foreign and Commonwealth Office (FCO)，Humphrey不过是在同一条街的不同门牌号码的建筑间打转。但这几乎是所有civil servant梦寐以求的路线，要是硬要我们面前的这位highflyer传授经验的话，他会谦虚地回答：放轻脚步，灵活转身，随时留意一闪即逝的空隙。至于这指的到底是躲避游客还是亨通仕途，提问人需要慢慢琢磨，正如对所有来自白厅的答案一样。

穿过Horse Guards Parade开阔的训练场地，便到达St James’s Park的东侧入口。夏日将尽，天气难得晴朗，公园里被精心打理过的花草仍然处于理想状态，引得不少游客驻足。Humphrey漫无目的地顺着公园路径走到了湖边。St James’s的鸭子数量和种类都繁多，很大程度上得益于众多的投喂人：小朋友和他们的家长或保姆，静待在木长椅的老年人，和一个看起来相当有童趣的年青男人。被一群鸭子团团围住，这个三十岁左右、有着深褐色头发的瘦削男人似乎在试着用手中的食物来移动鸭群，但显然鸭子们有别的打算：张开双翼群起攻之，令受惊的投喂人不慎把全部存货掉到了地上。很快，鸭子们便开始悠然地享用午餐，留下投喂人呆在原地尴尬地笑着。一帮欺软怕硬的家伙，怎么可能不是白厅的邻居？

Humphrey谨慎地走近那名男子，同时开始质疑是否应该与一名能被鸭子欺负的编辑合作。穿着像普通的办公室文员，没有现在年轻人流行的花俏发型，干净整齐得甚至有些过时，这位James Hacker看起来是他所在的报社的读者群的完全对立面：Reform，流行的中偏左宽版报纸的周日版，热衷于在传播liberal社论的同时介绍伦敦最新潮的加勒比海风情咖啡馆。大多数Humphrey在白厅同僚所在的Pall Mall俱乐部都会订阅，但几乎没有会员会在公众场合翻阅的那种报纸。额外的优势？周日出版的消息在周一早上才在白厅得到传播，直到周一下午才抵达街尾的议会下院后座。这个时差使这份报纸成为泄露某些消息的最佳选择，尤其是对时区敏感的FCO。而Hacker碰巧是时事版的新晋编辑。

如果还有一点让Humphrey感到迟疑的话，那是因为他在以前的记者招待场合见过Hacker， 而对方却没有分享同样的荣幸。只需假装是匆匆路过，Humphrey完全可以躲开这个潜在的合作灾难。但不可否认，面前的这位连喂鸭都失败的编辑勾起了他的好奇。何况，Hacker比起其他报纸的那些梅干一样的老头们养眼得多。

‘Mr Hacker？’Humphrey试探问道。对方怔了一下，但很快反应过来，他的眼里在短短几秒依次闪过不解、疑惑、最后顿悟。一个像摊开的书本一样好读懂的人，也许是一个好开始。Humphrey接着礼貌地自我介绍道，‘Humphrey Appleby, Foreign Office。’

‘Mr Appleby！你比我想象中的要年青得多……’Hacker突然咬住了舌头，显然意识到自己把不该说的个人感受说了出来，马上尴尬地连声道歉，‘非常抱歉，我的前任上司并没有跟我描述过你的长相……’

‘啊，我希望你并没有太失望。’Humphrey客套地回答，然后忍不住补充道，‘事实上，我也可以对你说同样的话。’

‘我完全赞同，前任上司们总是忘记在退休到巴哈马前交待一些重要的细节……’Hacker几乎义愤填膺地附和道，直到他意识到对方的所指和他理解的并不一致，‘噢，你是说……噢，抱歉，我说的是谢谢……这也跟前任上司的退休有关……’Hacker的耳尖红得快要跟他的结巴程度成正比。Humphrey决定仁慈地结束这段一塌糊涂的闲聊。

‘Mr Hacker……’

‘Jim, please call me Jim.’

对方应激的笑容显得有些过分热切，Humphrey顿了一下后重复道，‘Mr Hacker, if I may.’重音落在Mr之上，‘我想既然你的上司没有给你详细解释，请容许我自作主张把白厅跟媒体的关系给你梳理一下。总的来说，白厅不需要曝光和引人瞩目，这往往跟媒体的理解完全相反，但在特殊情况下我们需要给某些制定决策的团体施压，这几乎是我们唯一主动靠近媒体的场合。’Humphrey希望自己的傻瓜指南不会显得太过居高临下，但很快决定他并不那么在乎对方的感受，‘总结起来，就是We leak, you print。’

‘只要内容是可靠的，我们自然很乐意效劳。’Jim Hacker看起来好像一个字没听懂，脸上还挂着之前的傻笑，‘如果刊登每条摆在我们面前的信息的话，Reform就要变成日报了。’

‘我希望，Mr Hacker，’Humphrey保持着平静的语调，‘你不是在质疑决策部门文件的真实性？这样的话，不被信任的信息似乎没有被传播的必要。’

对方的脸色一下变白，显然听出了那不太含蓄的威胁，‘抱歉，Humphrey，那并不是我的意思。’连忙辩解道，Hacker紧张地扯了下领带，‘从传媒道德来说，我们有义务确保读者不被误导……’

‘然而从历史角度来说，误导的一般不是信息来源，而是负责信息加工的那部分人。’Humphrey有点享受他目前所占的上风，但并不想浪费太多时间，‘当然文章的细节是由你和你的编辑办公室决定。毕竟和你的前任上司合作愉快，自然我的最大希望是能够看到这高效率的搭档关系能继续下去。’

Hacker像抓住救命稻草一样拼命地点着头，‘请相信我，Humphrey，这同样也是我的希望。’

‘很好。’Humphrey有些将信将疑，但礼貌地没有表达出来，‘等一下我会在桥边的那张长椅坐着，趁着午饭时间在室外阅读一些文件。’他的手指敲了敲手中的马尼拉文件夹，‘但我突然记起了一个重要的工作午餐，匆忙中无意把一些纸张忘在了长椅上。午安，Mr Hacker，很高兴碰到你。’

‘午安，Humphrey，我是说，谢谢……’Hacker做出了一个心领神会的表情。刚才的难堪似乎已经被遗忘，他的双眼带着难以隐藏的近乎孩童般的兴奋。Humphrey突然觉得这也许是人们热衷于喂养野生动物的缘故，即便算不上刻意行善，单纯的给予食物的行为足以换来感恩的眼神，让施受双方建立起短短几秒的连接，尽管两者可能是来自不同的物种。

Humphrey不会对任何人承认，他事实上有些享受投喂Jim Hacker。

 

==

事实证明Humphrey事前的担心略微多余。Reform新晋时事版编辑并没有比他的前任更难以相处，相反到目前为止他们的合作算作顺利：几次需要泄漏的消息都属于英联邦在非洲属地的反殖民运动报道，FCO对此的态度是尽可能控制消息传播，但必要时强调苏联控制的游击队在当地的影响力。这样一来日后各种潜在的镇压行为统统可以解释为抗击苏联在东非的扩张。最后的解决办法：Reform海外消息第二版头条，不带图片，只有事件陈述，并且不允许编辑部评论。那份周日报纸的读者会欢迎这些陌生的非洲国家和城市名字，以供他们在午餐的时候向他们同样关心时事的同伴们炫耀。

‘Humphrey，最近的几份东非报告处理得不错。’Arnold Robinson，FCO Deputy Secretary，赞许地向他的Under Secretary说道，‘上面正在头疼怎样应付Fleet Street的那些八卦小报，没想到你居然用一份正经报纸先发制人。几乎是神来之笔。’

Arnold平时很少夸奖下属，尤其是跟他略有裙带关系、同出自牛津Ballie学院的学弟。Humphrey感到有些意外，但他的自尊对此并不抗拒，‘谢谢，Arnold。能够给上司解决问题是我的荣幸。’

‘你跟Reform的编辑有私交？’Arnold玩味地转着手里装有威士忌的玻璃杯，透过厚重的眼镜饶有趣味地看着他的下属，‘没猜到原来你的阅读范围那么广泛。’

‘那里的新编辑是个……有趣的人物，总是非常热切地希望讨好他的读者。’Humphrey并不想透露太多，似乎瞬间对他的媒体线人产生了奇怪的保护欲，‘俱乐部订阅的报纸里也有Reform，Arnold，如果你偶尔舍得放下Sunday Times的话也许就会留意到。’

‘别胡说，Humpy。你明知道我只有竖起板球报道版才能在周日有那么片刻的耳根清净。’

‘那足球版也应该起到同样的效用。’Humphrey忍不住揶揄道，很快换来了对方假装厌恶的眼神，‘我只是好心提议而已。’

‘总之，’Arnold的话锋一转，示意着友好的闲聊告一段落，‘Permanent Secretary对你有很高期望，我也同样。某种程度上，你肩负着恢复这个部门名声的重任，前路还很漫长。’

气氛忽然变得有些凝重。四年前，在经历过苏伊士运河事件后，几乎所有外交相关的部门统统迎来大洗牌，Humphrey被平调到FCO，成为新任首相Harold Macmillan透明化外交的革新主力军一员。前任首相Anthony Eden架空外交文官、不理劝阻执意发动海外战争，在短短几十天内耗尽外汇储备、导致英镑被国际市场抛售，对经济造成不可逆转的伤害。但受害最深的却是FCO：Eden是曾任部长，政治生涯从处理外交事务开始，现任部长Selwyn Lloyd当时被派往联合国和谈，却毫无建树，间接给了Eden快速出兵的借口。曾经盛极一时的外交文官们因此背上了无能的名声：不但管不住自己的政客部长，甚至连几栋楼外的首相都可以越权胡作妄为。为了重新建立FCO的威信，在Eden引咎辞职后，Macmillan新政府的第一步棋就是重整他的外交文官队伍：抽取自白厅其他部门的精英队伍取代了Eden遗留下来的网络，重新任命Selwyn Lloyd作为部长，无疑是给全世界宣布外交的权力已经被下放分散到civil service，而无能的部长纯属摆设。

但说到恢复名声，那并不是一朝一夕可以做到的，即便人们已经忘记十年前的剑桥帮间谍网络，又或者已经从苏伊士运河事件中恢复过来。FCO的每个成员都清楚，作为白厅里最紧绷的一条神经，这个部门经不起丑闻的再次冲击。

‘I know, Arnold.’Humphrey轻声回应道，‘I know.’

==

‘抱歉打扰你的午餐，’Humphrey快步走向了面前的公园长椅，正坐在上面的报纸编辑友好地往旁边挪开了位置，给了疲倦的白厅文官一个饱满的微笑，‘刚才的会议延长了一些。’

Hacker急忙咽下食物，‘没问题，我也才来没多久。其实我多买了一份，如果你刚好没时间吃个正经午饭的话。’

说着，Hacker递来一个棕色外卖纸袋，Humphrey好奇地往里面看了一眼，装着的似乎是无害的三角形小面包，‘这是Mahamri，吃起来有点像……炸吐司，没那么油腻但同样的美味。’Hacker解释道。

‘我以为那是东非的街头食物。’Humphrey有些懵懂地指出。作为FCO培训的一部分，他自然都知道这些食物的名字，但这并不是在大使馆宴会能见到或吃到的。

‘没错，但这是我刚刚在东伦敦买的，很抱歉通知你。’Hacker笑着又啃了一口，‘还是托你的福我才发现那家店的，好吧，应该说是副刊编辑发现的然后给我推荐的……店主Charlie是从东非来的，非常友善。’

‘嗯，但我不觉得我跟你的美食发现有太大关系。’何况Humphrey几乎从不涉足东伦敦。

‘不，你是最大功臣，真的。’Hacker的表情转为尴尬，‘一开始收到你的文件时，我还不知道那个东非属地到底在地图上哪一部分……但之后我开始读了一些当地的介绍，风土人情之类，好奇下还尝了他们的食物。 对我来说真是大开眼界。’

Humphrey一时间想不到答复：据他所知就算是在FCO也有一大部分人不知道那些属地在哪里，也许Hacker应该为自己的勤奋好学感到庆幸。

‘你一定觉得我是个假冒的报纸编辑，连自己报道的新闻背景都搞不清楚。’显然把对方的沉默当成了责备，Hacker低着头有些懊恼地说道。

‘不。我认为你的……好奇心让人非常印象深刻。’Humphrey的回应有些急切，但他在自责的编辑能反应过来之前补充道，‘很抱歉，等下我有另一个会议要开。这次的消息是上一次的后续，也许不需要太多的版面，但议会街还是有必要了解一下。’

‘当然。该道歉的应该是我，说那么多废话浪费了你的时间。’Hacker的微笑看着隐约地有些失望，但Humphrey觉得自己应该是过分解读，‘谢谢，Humphrey。’

直到走出了St James’s Park，Humphrey才发现自己手里还拿着Hacker给他的外卖纸袋。不太想饿着肚子参加接下来的预算委员例会，他拿起了一个Mahamri咬了一口：温热的油炸面团口感松软，混合着椰子的甜味和豆蔻的香气，味道还不错。

==

‘以下是一则本地新闻。今天早上，周日报纸Reform位于Gray’s Inn Road的编辑部遭到了袭击。’

的士上的电台新闻吸引了Humphrey的注意力，他折起了手中的报纸，在后座略微前倾着身子，努力地透过行车的噪声听完余下的部分：

‘……一名来自东非xx属地的移民往报社二楼的窗户投掷了多块砖头，该名男子很快被巡逻警卫所控制。由于并非办公时间，当时编辑部只有一名工作人员受轻伤。据悉，袭击者是为了抗议该报纸近期关于东非反殖民运动的不实报道。报社高层对此并未回应，但表示会对袭击者提出破坏财物的指控……’

突然间感到有些坐立不安，Humphrey犹豫了一阵后让的士司机把目的地改成了Reform所在的街区。离回Haslemere的末班车还有一段时间，何况这个时间路况顺畅。去评估一下损伤总没有太大坏处。

虽然之前没有到过这个街区，Humphrey在下车后还是很快就找到了隐藏在众多律所中的报社所在地：一栋老式的临街写字楼的大门被警戒线给围住，二楼的窗户玻璃明显的被砸出了一个大洞，不远处还停着一辆警车，但不见有警务人员在场。周六晚上写字楼区域的人并不多，三三两两的行人在路过时好奇地停下了脚步，但很快发现除了地上的玻璃碎外并没有什么可看的，便匆匆散去。Humphrey在视察过损坏后正打算离开，一个熟悉的身影从报社的大门出现：Jim Hacker，手里拿着沉重的公文包还抱着一大摞文件，正以一个扭曲的姿势在锁门。

Humphrey走近了一些，礼貌地清了清嗓子，报社编辑却被明显地吓了一跳，怀里的文件散落一地。

‘这下好了，今天真是祸不单行……’Hacker懊恼地抱怨着，头也没抬只顾着收拾地上的文件，‘关于不实报道的事情我没有评论，如果想要我上司的引言周一请早，谢谢……’

‘Mr Hacker，真的非常抱歉……’Humphrey由衷地道歉，同时弯下身帮忙捡起地上的纸张。

这下Hacker才认出了对方，‘Humphrey？你在这里干什么？’声音里充满了疑惑。

Humphrey整理了一下捡起的文件，正要递给对方的时候，才在街灯下看清了面前的Jim Hacker：一贯整洁的报纸编辑今天看起来完全换了个风格，右侧额头上贴着止血纱布，固定用的绷带围着他的头绕了几圈，压得褐色头发从各个方位翘了起来，衬衫衣领上有干了的血迹，尽管其主人应该花了不少时间来擦拭。同时间，Hacker看起来又脏又累，在橙黄色的灯光下显得脸色惨白，损坏程度比起二楼的窗户有过之无不及。

‘看起来比实际情况糟糕，其实没什么好担心的。’报社编辑很快留意到Humphrey的打量，连忙解释道，‘但今天真的太漫长了，现在我只想回家躺着。’

不可否认，一种陌生的内疚感在驱使着Humphrey尽可能地做出一些补偿。最终他礼貌地提出帮Hacker搬运文件回家，换来了对方疲倦的感激。Hacker的公寓在报社往北大约十五分钟路程、离King’s Cross火车站不远处。Humphrey对那片区域的印象只有火车站和卡车卸货中心。

一路上，Hacker简要地给Humphrey解释了事件的经过，比起电台的版本更为生动，‘……那个人真的臂力惊人，三十秒内连续扔了几块砖头上楼，好像用的投石机什么的，而且砖头都精准地砸在我的桌子上。当时我只想着拯救桌上的稿件，谁知道他等下会不会扔别的什么脏东西？’ 

‘我想，很少有编辑会像你一样敬业，字面意义上地冒着生命危险来拯救稿件。’Humphrey客气地应答着，但并不是纯粹地恭维。

‘但说实话巡警很快就赶到了，我其实连袭击者长什么样子都没有见到，他是非洲移民的消息还是从录口供的警长那里听来的……Gosh，我希望那不是Charlie的外甥。’Hacker忽然停住了脚步自言自语。

‘Charlie？那是谁？’显然他错过了一些重要信息，Humphrey一下跟不上对话的思路。

‘Charlie，那个给我们做Mahamri的店老板。上次去的时候他给我提到过他的外甥对最近的报纸报道有些不满。你知道，年轻人多少有些叛逆。’

‘但叛逆总不是毁坏他人财产的理由？尤其是他无意中差点把他人人身安全都变成了附带损害。’

‘起码这个叛逆的年轻人还能好好表达自己的观点，相信我，比起跟一些有工会背景的专栏作家交涉，我还真情愿被砖头砸中。’Hacker苦笑着回答。

Humphrey忍不住笑了出声。一个随时会罢工却又不知道自己想要什么的专栏作家一定是每个编辑的噩梦，‘原来Reform的编辑部还有那么多难言之隐，之前我还真不知道。’

‘但今天的事情倒是给我解决了这个麻烦：毕竟我控制不了我的血该往哪里溅出，桌面上的稿件被毁掉纯属意外。何况让一个脑震荡的编辑在半天内找到合适的替代文章根本不现实。’Hacker使了个眼色，同时一边的嘴角扬了起来。

‘脑震荡？恐怕这有点不够招摇，起码让那位专栏作家看一下你的伤疤。’，Humphrey手指了指自己的额头示意，‘谁知道？也许今后那道疤痕能像荣誉勋章一样让你在业内畅通无阻。’

Hacker明显被这个比喻逗乐了，‘没想到最终让我授勋的居然是一块砖头，我觉得还是象征性地用剑敲一下肩膀好了。缝了三针代价有点太大……’

说着，两人停在了一家外卖炸鱼店门前，Humphrey明显地怔了一下，换来了Hacker不那么客气的揶揄，‘我住在楼上的公寓，Humphrey。如果你不太想吃炸鱼晚餐的话，我诚挚地欢迎你到我的陋居喝一杯。’

Humphrey之前已经想好的关于回Haslemere末班车的台词突然忘得一干二净，于是只好顺从地点了点头。毕竟他捧着那些文件走了好几个街区。再说他得搞清楚Hacker的脑震荡到底有多严重，他总是听说那些没有症状的伤可能会有不少后患。确认一下总没有坏处。

==

被不熟悉的城市噪声吵醒，仍然处于半睡眠的Humphrey眯着眼转了个身，差点滚下窄小的沙发。迷糊地坐起身来，尽管迷失方向，他很快意识到自己并不在Haslemere宽敞的家中：相反他现在身处于一个狭小公寓的客厅，周围每个可见平面都被书本杂志报纸所覆盖，室外的汽车和人行道声音穿过老式窗户缝隙，充斥着室内整个空间。Humphrey的感官顿时有些超载，闭上眼深吸了一口气：他有点庆幸自己起码没有在命案现场醒过来。

Hacker概念中的一杯明显跟Humphrey的有着巨大出入：一进门公文包还没放下，报纸编辑便直奔酒柜，慷慨地给自己倒了双倍的威士忌，犹豫地停顿了几秒，接着爽快地把剂量翻倍。差别待遇显然并不存在Hacker的字典中，Humphrey被塞了一模一样的一杯后，发现自己略微拘束地跟东道主并列坐在公寓的唯一一张双人沙发上，盯着一堵堆满的书柜墙。Hacker像劫后余生一样灌着他的威士忌，话匣子也跟随他的领带被解开：大部分时间在抱怨被主编、记者、和专栏作家共同压迫的悲惨遭遇，偶尔抱怨一支Midlands足球队的糟糕战绩。在那杯四倍威士忌快要见底的时候，话题终于转向了Humphrey：

‘Humphrey，你把我害得可惨了。’

刚刚被压制没多久的内疚感再次浮现，Humphrey发现自己在犹豫着是否要给对方道歉、还是搪塞一个外交文官的解释。但Hacker抢在他能回答之前继续他的控诉：‘你知道要控制那帮自以为是的专栏作家不发社论有多难吗，Humphrey？一帮连非洲在哪里都不知道的伦敦人，却抢着要为那里受压迫的人民发声……’Hacker痛苦地呻吟着，双手捂着脸，‘怪不得非洲人都跑来我们报社扔砖头，如果他们读了那些被压着没发的社论恐怕要扔炸弹了……’

跟他预期的话题方向完全相反，Humphrey不禁略微惊讶，但又忍不住想要确认，‘ 我还以为你会重新质疑信息来源的真伪，’明显指的是他们第一次见面时候的对话，‘或者因为其他的原因而……’责怪？厌恶？鄙视？‘……考虑终止我们的合作关系？’

‘Humphrey，我现在已经很清楚白厅跟媒体的关系：you leak, we print。比起后座议员的连篇谎话，Service最次的消息质量都高多了……’Hacker一口气喝光了剩下的威士忌，他的眼皮不受控制地往下垂。

‘也许我应该把你的话当作赞许，Mr Hacker。’另外一种陌生的感觉，一种难以言喻的逐渐蔓延到四肢的温感，Humphrey更乐意归咎于那杯过大的威士忌，‘希望白厅和媒体的友谊不会被今天的事件所损坏。’

‘别胡说，Humphrey……你可是我无趣生活中出现过最刺激的人……’Hacker踉跄地从沙发上站起来，缓慢地往睡房方向走去，但几步之后停了下来，转身指了指自己的鼻子示意，‘尽管你也许是我认识的最无趣的人，晚安。’

谁会想到Reform的编辑也会有几乎诗意的一面？

==

‘Humphrey，Humphrey！’被无礼地从半睡眠中打扰，Humphrey和他不太情愿的五感被迫回到现实中来，然而他面前的场景却并不那么地令人厌恶：一个Jim Hacker，湿漉的头发黏在额头上，在淋浴后匆忙地套上了衬衫，却只穿着蓝色短裤在客厅里踱来踱去，有点像St James’s的鸭子。但不同的是，Hacker这时并不显得特别的悠然自得。

‘发生了什么事吗？’Humphrey忽然意识到事情可能不妙，‘是不是报社又遭受报复袭击？需要我联系Home Office同僚帮忙解决吗？……’

‘报社？’Hacker停下了踱步，一脸不解，‘噢，不，跟报社没有关系，虽然我快要迟到了，今天是定稿日，而且昨天一天几乎什么都没做……’接着他飞快地摇了摇头，‘不，Humphrey，另外的一件大事……我的伤口在流血吗？’

如果这是一个玩笑的话，Hacker的表情一点都没在配合，Humphrey迟疑地回答，‘灯光有点暗我看不清……你家没有镜子吗？’

‘有……刚才淋浴后我似乎在镜子里看到了鲜血，但没有细看就冲了出来……’这时报纸编辑变得略微尴尬，‘我忍受不了伤口流血的场面……请问你愿不愿意帮我这个大忙？看一眼确认一下就好，如果你不介意的话……’

毕竟从小被灌输要做助人为乐的绅士的概念，Humphrey爽快地答应了。尽管Hacker看起来并不像典型的恐血症患者，并不是说他跟希特勒之流有任何可比性。公寓的主人走到了窗边拉开了窗帘，在深秋早晨微弱的阳光下，Humphrey从几步之外就看到了对方额头上的新鲜血迹，尽管情况看起来并不严重。

‘很抱歉确认你的猜测，但问题看起来并不难解决。’Humphrey审视了伤口后，权衡地环顾着公寓的客厅，‘你有没有止血胶布或绷带之类？我可以帮你包扎一下……’

‘How very kind of you, Humphrey……’Hacker很快重新从睡房里出现，递给了对方一个家庭药箱，‘要不是有你在我就麻烦大了……’

急救课程并不在白厅的训练指南当中，但Humphrey还是努力尝试搜索多年前在学校里的模糊记忆。他用消毒药水擦拭了对方的伤口，清理了周边快要干的血迹。缝针似乎没有被破坏，刚流的血可能只是Hacker在淋浴时不小心抓到伤口导致。Humphrey撕开了一块干净的止血胶布，稳当地贴在了对方的额角。Hacker还是挺幸运的，这个位置即便日后有疤痕，用略长的刘海就可以遮住，不至于影响他干净的气质。Humphrey自然而然地撩起对方的前额一缕还没干透的头发来测试自己的假设，直到他完成这个动作以后才意识到两人之间的亲近。

他们的身高差不多，在视察和包扎伤口的过程中双方都没有留意被压缩的物理距离。Humphrey可以清楚看到Hacker的睫毛在阳光下呈浅咖啡色，闻到肥皂和须后水混合的味道。他不自觉地吞咽了一下，迅速地垂下了还悬在半空中的手，后退了一步拉开两人的距离，但却感到莫名的缺失。

‘呃，gosh，我快要迟到了……’Hacker像是被从恍惚中拉回现实，急忙奔向了睡房，一路不忘记交待，‘Humphrey你想在这里待多久都行，厨房应该还有些茶和咖啡，但没有牛奶了，钥匙在门边的柜子上，锁门后放在外面的地垫下就行……’

Humphrey缓慢地坐回沙发上，没有刻意回忆刚才的场景但每个细节都在自动回放着。Hacker夹着他的公文包和那堆Humphrey帮忙搬来、但原封未动的文件，飞快地奔向大门。但在他开门之前，Hacker回头看着呆坐着的Humphrey，表情认真但语气顽皮地问道：‘Humphrey你会再跟我一起喝酒吧？Little drinkies？像昨晚一样？’

除了点头外Humphrey很难做出别的回应，尤其是当对方前额掉下的一缕头发让他看起来天真得像个青少年。

==

‘我猜现在是时候了，’Humphrey感觉已经有些喝醉，‘毕竟那是你邀请我来的原因，不是吗？’

出于某些原因，Hacker听到这句话以后有点不好意思，低着头没有回答。报纸编辑现在估计也喝了不少：他们在吃炸鱼薯条的时候喝光了Humphrey带来的葡萄酒，接着是Hacker的威士忌。具体喝了多少他已经忘了算，但足够让他鼓起勇气问这个问题。

‘Hacker，你特地邀请我来你家，’Humphrey始终没有等来答复，于是有点不耐烦地靠近公寓的主人想要自己寻找，‘难道不是为了庆祝你的伤口拆线吗？但我还没看到你的康复情况。’

Hacker先是呆了一下，然后尴尬地笑了，‘啊，我的错，抱歉……’他把额头凑到了Humphrey面前，笨拙地扶起了额头前的头发，‘嗯，现在你可以看了。’

然而那看起来非常平淡无奇。不到一英寸长的伤口恢复得不错，现在剩下的只有一道有些浮肿的红色疤痕，要不是有缝针的痕迹，那就跟剃须时的刮痕差不多。远没有达到让Hacker变成一个街头恶霸的程度。

‘跟荣誉勋章差远了，不是吗？’放下头发，Hacker有些不甘心地自嘲着，‘我的那位专栏作家同事还不相信那是被砖头砸的。’

‘是有点失望。你甚至不用把刘海留长来遮住。’Humphrey摇着头否认了这个想法，‘好吧，现在我宣布你已经正式康复。谢谢你的晚餐……’

‘但这并不是我邀请你的原因……’感觉到客人有离开的意愿，Hacker匆忙说道。

‘噢？’Humphrey出于礼貌留在了沙发上，‘那到底是因为什么？’

他们的姿势还跟在刚才察看伤口时的一样：面对着蜷坐在沙发上，两人之间的距离比起一般的社交场合要接近得多，但这并没有让他们不舒服。然后Hacker试探着往前挪了一些，酒精让他的动作变得有些迟缓，‘真实的原因是……从上周六早上开始，我就很想吻你。而我有理由相信你不会介意。’

褐色的眼睛在寻求着同意，现在里面带有的是明显的焦虑和欲望，调配的比例恰到好处地让Humphrey觉得自己仿佛有着无穷的力量。主动地收窄了他们之间的距离，他想要看清楚他的接下来的话对那双眼睛的影响：

‘用虚假借口来欺骗女王陛下的文职人员？……不，我想我不会介意。’

==

‘那难道不是我们亲爱的Humpy吗？’Frederick Steward，或者用他的朋友们惯用的称呼‘Jumbo’，有着那种特殊的说话音量，能让整个走廊的人立马感知到他的大驾光临。通常这意味着预留给大家相当充裕的准备时间：鉴于Jumbo的体型，从走廊的一头走到另一头往往需要比一般人花费更多的精力。

‘Jumbo，’Humphrey微笑着迎接他的FCO同僚，从大学到Foreign Office都同期的二人目前都是部门的Under Secretary，‘你的午餐还合胃口吗？’

对方做出了一个嫌恶的手势，‘恐怕我这个忠诚的英国胃永远都适应不了苏联大使们的重口味。不要提这些扫兴的事了，’Jumbo的两眼突然一亮，‘说实话，Humpy，大伙都以为你要抛弃我们俱乐部了，最近很少看到你的踪影，就连酒窖经理都说你错过了新进的一批dry sherry……确实让人非常的好奇。’

Humphrey忍住了翻白眼的冲动：Jumbo对八卦的热爱从牛津时代开始就街知巷闻，而他打探消息的方式跟他本人一样毫不微妙、并充满了过剩的存在感。也许这是苏联人喜欢和他打交道的缘故，谁会对一个好像永远没喝够伏特加似的大嘴巴外交文官说不？尽管Humphrey因为和对方相熟已久知道Jumbo并没有恶意，但这不代表他乐意透露自己的隐私。

‘都快十二月了，Jumbo，这么冷的天还喝dry sherry吗？’Humphrey略带嘲讽地搪塞道，‘最近工作比较忙，所以就少来了俱乐部几天。据我所知，东欧办公室也不会闲到哪里去？’毕竟有一场进行中的冷战，即便大家都把它当成房间里的大象。

Jumbo脸色马上变了，显然不太愿意继续这个话题，‘别提了，忙起来也跟你们英联邦办公室的性质不一样……’连忙岔开了话题，‘你们Ballie人喝酒还讲究季节和天气，按照我们Ted Hall的规矩，伏特加就是一年四季的特饮。再说，酒窖经理跟我诉苦，缺了你的指引他很为难，这些年来你几乎成了他的第二买手了。’

旁敲侧击之后紧接着拍马屁，Jumbo还真的停留在大学时代的水平。Humphrey决定给对方一些线索，以免这场友好的八卦试探变味得太明显，‘太客气了，Jumbo，我只是偶尔给他提些建议而已。其实我最近发现，在Pall Mall以外，伦敦也有很多不错的喝酒去处。’配合一个意味深长的眼神，‘另外，俱乐部有时候不适合带一些……敏感的宾客，他们也许会觉得这里的氛围略微的拘谨，对吧？’

Jumbo很容易就进了陷阱，苏联办公室的人总会从最平凡的信息中读出新意，‘啊，Humpy，你不早说？’Jumbo笑着对他的同僚打了个眼色，‘没错，我完全同意，敏感的女士们……不，宾客们，当然喜欢去一些热闹的地方。我说，看在老朋友的份上，下次不要忘了叫上我。’

‘如果有更多乐意参与的……宾客的话，’Humphrey很清楚Jumbo在自以为达到目的的时候也就是他最容易被击破的时候，‘当然，要等你们部门的事情忙完以后，毕竟Permanent Secretary现在把重心都放在你们办公室……’说着做了个无可奈何的手势。

‘耐心点，Humpy，事情总会被查个水落石出。’Jumbo的表情变得认真，‘地鼠的事情我们早有怀疑，只是从没想到会是在Admiralty（海军总部？），现在只能祈祷希望这次不会重滔剑桥帮的覆辙……’

自从剑桥帮Maclean和Burgess的苏联间谍身份被暴露后，寻找内鬼已经成为FCO的日常。不过这类活动一般仅限于情报部门的范畴，而情报人员直接对部长和Permanent Secretary汇报，处理具体外交事务的文官如果没有相应的安全许可，通常不会被涉及。但这次Jumbo所指的不像是以往疑神疑鬼的反复排查，而如果受怀疑的对象供职于Admiralty而非FCO，意味着这次的泄密的范畴可能超出他们预期、甚至完全缺乏补救对策。Humphrey意识到事态可能比Jumbo的轻描淡写严重得多，条件反射地他抿了下嘴唇。

‘你知道吗，Humpy？这可能是我第一次羡慕你们英联邦办公室，虽然我不太敢想象那些大使午餐会让你们吃些什么……’Jumbo叹了口气，‘但现在看来，什么都比我们这个烂摊子要好。’

==

事实上，Humphrey对Jumbo所说的并不算是假话：在Pall Mall以外伦敦有很多别的喝酒去处，至于他是否对这些‘另外的场所’有好印象却有待商榷。比如他现在所在的Pub，又是一家Hacker所谓的‘拓宽社会阅历’的东伦敦酒馆。就Humphrey目前累积的社会阅历来看，不过是另一个店名带有动物名字、室内乌烟瘴气、挤满了刚下班文员聚众灌酒的地方。

Hacker正从吧台拿着两大杯啤酒往Humphrey所在的角落走来，对一个报社编辑来说Hacker的平衡能力相当出色。他放下了饮料后发出一声抱怨的咕哝，‘礼拜五晚上到处都是人。’

‘谢谢你敏锐的观察力，编辑先生。’Humphrey尝了一口啤酒后说。确实Pall Mall的俱乐部里不会提供这样平民的饮料，好在他的口味最近产生了微妙的变化。‘那我们为什么会在这里？’

‘难道你不知道吗，Under Secretary先生？’Hacker假装惊讶问道，双眼透露着无辜的神色，‘我们必须继续Humphrey的社会教育，拓宽他的知识面。一个月前，那可怜的人连bitter和pale两种口味的啤酒都分不清楚。’失望地摇着头，无辜的眼神现在带着挑战的意味。

‘一般情况来说，我会对Humphrey的无知表示遗憾。但鉴于除了啤酒以外，他对葡萄酒和烈酒有着丰富的知识，事实上就在最近，他的同僚称他为所在的Pall Mall俱乐部酒窖的第二买手。’Humphrey一本正经地辩护道，假装没看到Hacker在笑，‘综合考虑各个方面，Humphrey似乎并没有太大损失。’

‘即便如此，我必须说，啤酒口味只是社会教育的一小部分，更多的内容来自于对环境的观察和思考。’Hacker继续他的观点，‘看，我们周围就是一个很好的例子，当代英国包容社会的缩影：阶级和职业的界限被模糊，来自各处的方言和行为举止相互融合。相信Humphrey沉浸在这种环境当中，能够好好弥补他在牛津缺少的那些重要的现实课程。’

Humphrey继续缓慢地喝着他的啤酒，‘尽管Humphrey认同社会教育的重要性，他不认为这有必要在礼拜五晚上进行。’挑着眉看着他面前得意洋洋的Hacker，‘尤其他在想，如果他和他那位自我任命的导师能有更多隐私的话，他们可以进行其他同样有意义的活动。’

‘有什么能比这更有意义？’Hacker脱口而出，随即反应过来，‘……啊，你意思是……当然，学习是个漫长的过程……必要时候需要……课外活动调剂一下……’耳尖发红的结巴Hacker快要变成Humphrey最乐意看到的场面之一，完全为了其出色的喜剧效果，尤其加分的是当对方想尽快灌完手里的啤酒却呛到咳嗽的时候。

Humphrey举起了啤酒杯遮住他的微笑：除了直接投喂Hacker之外，最近他发现以饵引诱也同样的有意思，对方不但易于上钓，更有趣的是他为了追随诱饵不知疲倦的那股努力劲头，几乎让Humphrey产生敬意。也许他会成为一个出色的政客，如果培养了合适的社交手腕。‘完全不需要着急，我认为Humphrey可能改变主意了，他还是更乐意留下享受难得的社会课程。毕竟周五晚上是个难得的观测好时机。’

这时候Hacker已经以破纪录的速度消灭了他的啤酒，看起来并不太舒服的样子。但跟他碰到任何油滑的杆子一样，迎难而上是他会做出的唯一选择。‘恐怕对此我并不同意。’Hacker抿着嘴唇，似乎努力地让啤酒留在胃里，‘他的导师之前并没有意识到让学生工作过度的坏处……所以，为了学生福利着想，适当的休息才是他们的最佳选择。’

‘但Humphrey并没有觉得自己工作过度。相反，他觉得他的导师可能应该多花时间在工作上，毕竟明天是定稿日。’Humphrey继续喝着啤酒，一边平静地补充道。

Hacker的眼神变得坚定，他站起身，挪到了Humphrey身旁的位置，‘定稿日恐怕是他现在清单里的最后一项，’几乎强行地夺过对方才喝了一半的啤酒，Hacker在Humphrey耳边低声说道，‘首先，他清单上的第一项任务：让他的学生听话地跟他回家。之后他们可以慢慢研究剩下的其他项目。’最后的耳语已经很难被听清，‘我有预感那是个很长的单子。’

==

‘Humphrey，’端坐在办公桌后的Arnold正在伏案书写，但没有抬头便感知到Humphrey的到来，‘坐，我很快就写完。’

Humphrey突然有些忐忑不安，毕竟被上司单独召唤到办公室对他而言并不是高概率事件，而Arnold的语气听起来好像比平常更为冷漠。这时Humphrey希望只是他的多疑在作祟，但预感告诉他事情并不会那么简单。

‘这对你来说可能有些突然，’Arnold终于放下了手中的笔，厚重黑框眼镜底下的眼神难以读懂，‘但我有些工作需要你来处理。私底下完成，不需要书面记录。’他面无表情地补充道。

即便再突然，Humphrey也尽量不让自己的感受外露，‘当然，Arnold。我会尽我所能。’

Arnold并没有马上回答，而是沉默地打量着坐在他对面的下属，像是面试官刻意在给考生施加无形压力。Humphrey努力地让自己看起来像往常一样，但他发现这比他想象中的要难，尤其是他完全无法猜测Arnold的意图。良久，他的上司终于开口，‘Humphrey，你对我们部门的情报安全隐患有什么了解？’

立即联想起Jumbo提到的内鬼，但并不想点破同僚的无意泄密，Humphrey琢磨了一下才回答，‘不多，但我听说最近对此有调查在进行中。’

‘嗯，我们有理由相信Service内出现了情报泄露的隐患。’Arnold点了点头，表情变得严肃，‘但内鬼并不在FCO，而是在Admiralty。就在现在，我们的海军机密正在被这个隐形人透过在伦敦活动的KGB源源不断地输送到苏联。’

Jumbo的说法得到了确认，‘那具体跟我们部门有什么联系？’

‘据可靠线报指出，这个隐患已经存在多时。尽管我们不知道他在什么时候、以什么方式被策反，但这应该发生在莫斯科而非白厅。这意味着FCO已被牵涉其中。’

这解释了Arnold和Jumbo的紧张反应：如果Admiralty的海军文官是在作为外交人员被派驻苏联时被策反的话，问责起来FCO还是摆脱不了关系，‘明白。那么，我可以怎样效劳？’

‘我希望你可以谨慎地打探一下，收集些线索。鉴于你之前的工作网络，我认为你会是合适的人选。’Arnold的语气略微暧昧，但Humphrey很清楚他的所指：他之前所在的Scotland Office和War Office都有不少直接跟Admiralty打交道的同僚，打听海军总部的人事并不困难，而他目前身处FCO，自然懂得分轻重缓急，会把所处部门的利益放在最前。要是Humphrey处在Arnold的位置，他也会派自己去打探风声。

‘当然，我会小心处理的。’Humphrey犹豫了一下后还是决定问清楚，‘但这一般是情报部门的范畴，Arnold，这样的调查难道不会被误认为是越级挑衅的举动？’

‘如果情报部门足够称职的话，我们就不需要私底下进行调查。’Arnold的冰冷面具突然出现了一丝裂痕，一贯平静的语气炽热了起来，‘如果被追问，你有Permanent Secretary和我的准许。但情况允许的话，尽量不要跟情报部门正面冲突。’ 

这是Humphrey印象中第一次看到一向沉着稳重的Arnold不那么冷静，另外脱离书面记录、让一个跟海军部门没有直接关联的中级职员去其他部门打探，直觉告诉他这项调查很可能另有隐情。说实话，到目前为止，驱使Humphrey答应的除了作为下属的义务之外，更多的是好奇。

‘Humphrey，除了你的人脉之外，这次我还需要格外的保密。’Arnold叹了口气，‘就凭这一条要求Jumbo就不在考虑之列，而且他跟苏联大使馆的密切关系也只会阻碍调查。你的可靠是我最为看重的特质。’

‘自然，Arnold，你可以放心。’可靠毕竟是整个Civil Service存在的基石。

Arnold稍微放松了一些，缓慢地靠在了椅背上，‘还有，Humphrey，小心点。对这位内鬼感兴趣的除了我们以外，还有两边的情报部门。伦敦和莫斯科。’

听到这里，Humphrey皱着眉头、小心翼翼地试探道，‘那我到底应该期望查到什么？’

‘为了部门的好处，我希望你什么都查不到。’他的上司略有所思地回答，‘但如果那实现不了，请确保查到的消息不会将FCO置于无法逆转的困境。’

上司和下属沉默地看着对方，这个不那么吸引的假设让他们周围的空气变得凝重。

==

室内燃烧得旺盛的壁炉和窗外的大雪形成了强烈的对比，但两者都在黑暗的夜里无声地活跃着。Humphrey坐在壁炉前的扶手椅里，漫无目的地盯着面前的火焰。圣诞期间对他来说是难得的清静，当十二月份众多的工作和社交应酬结束后，真正节日的到来反而让他有了喘息的机会：他并不亲近的家人早已迁居到气候温和的南非海岸，传统的家庭聚会已经很久没有进行过。繁忙工作也不允许他过多地参与Haslemere当地的社交圈子，坦白说他也不太在乎邻居们有没有在教区教堂的午夜弥撒看到他这个单身汉。就连Jim Hacker都必须回伯明翰和他的大家族分享圣诞布丁，即便Reform上周末刚刚发了篇倡议杯葛日渐商业化节日的编辑部社论。

就连Humphrey自己都有点意外：Hacker竟然被他潜意识地跟圣诞节联想在一起，这个他才认识了三个月、之前一直活在跟自己毫无交集的平行宇宙里的人。Humphrey突然好奇对方会怎么评价他的维多利亚式房子和那些几乎同时代的家具和摆设：自从他继承以来就一直有重新装修的想法，但总是因为没时间一拖再拖，直到现在他已经习惯了房子原本的陈设，包括那些记录着前代Appleby狩猎成果的画像和标本。可以肯定的是，Hacker绝不会嫌弃这个气派的壁炉，真正的柴火跟他公寓里可怜的燃气壁炉根本没有可比性。

‘天，我的耳朵都快要冻得掉下来了。’Hacker一打开他家公寓的门就直奔客厅的壁炉，照例那需要十分钟才能成功点着的古董总能让他的主人换着办法来抱怨，‘这栋老房子为什么没有在空袭的时候被炸掉？这样的话就省得他们二十年后的租客在冬天被冻成冰棍。’

‘要是这里当年被炸掉的话，一个报纸编辑就只剩下两个选择：露宿街头，或是睡在隔壁街的火车站。’Humphrey进门后第一件事是裹紧身上的大衣，公寓里不仅跟室外没有温差，甚至感觉更冷，‘我不认为这两个选择会比现状有所改善。’

‘谢谢你的提醒，Humphrey。’Hacker跪在壁炉跟前，用尽各种办法尝试让火柴找到气阀的出口，语气有点沮丧，‘如果你想回Haslemere的话，末班火车应该还来得及……一根冰棍总比两根要好，如果这该死的壁炉还点不着的话。’

Humphrey没有马上回答，而是弯下身跪在Hacker身边，拿过对方手里的火柴，开始耐心地点火。运气似乎更为眷顾Humphrey的努力，又或者燃气已经堆积了足够的分量，壁炉顺从地吞下了火星长出了蓝色的火焰，久违的暖气逐渐辐射到四周。

‘我想留在这里。’Humphrey平静地对着面前的火焰说，‘何况回Haslemere的末班车半小时前已经开走了。’

Hacker站起身，把Humphrey从地上拉起来转向自己的方向，笨拙而诚恳地道了歉，然后发起了一个带着补偿意味的吻。很快，这个吻连同他们四周的空气逐渐升温，变得更为热切而急躁。在壁炉和体力活动的帮助下，不再被需要的厚重大衣和西装被脱下扔到了一边，手指隔着衬衫布料探索着，积极性跟同时进行在唇舌间的历险相匹配。衣物摩挲和肌肤接触的声音在寒冷的空气中似乎被无限放大，变得异常的刺激。Hacker的手正要解开Humphrey的皮带，后者暂停了对方的行动。

‘睡房。’Humphrey明显已经失去了雄辩的意向和能力，考虑到他对简单英语的厌恶。

‘谁也别想把我从火炉边移开。’Hacker简明扼要地回答，他的手回到了原本的任务中。皮带连同西裤被重力拉到了Humphrey的脚踝处，突如其来的冷空气让他的皮肤产生了针刺一般的幻觉。

‘我想在火光下看着你的脸。’报纸编辑低声说道，然后无声地低下身、跪在了Humphrey的勃起前。

Humphrey几乎用尽所有的自制力才让自己不至于发出太大声响，而这项任务似乎变得一天比一天难。对大部分人来说，两人之间的性事通常在失去新鲜感后只有下坡路一个选项，但对他们来说却完全相反：经历过开头几次在过度酒精驱使下的尴尬后，他们才逐渐找到了更为合适的步调。两人在对方之前都并没有过众多的伴侣，也没有过真正意义上的固定伴侣。也许这是第一次，他们有机会进行试错调整，用最原始的方式来学习这最原始的活动。和以往在昏暗后巷的心虚经历不同，在私密的环境下相互探索的过程比想象中要有趣得多，随之而来的还有自然的成就感。Hacker的性格乐于讨好，无论是对他的读者、主编、还是Humphrey，这无疑帮助他成为一个合格的情人；而Humphrey则多少习惯发号司令，执着于细节而非结果。也许正是这些特质解释了差别巨大的二人的意外匹配，不论是代表白厅和媒体、还是在睡房里的合作关系。Hacker可能对Humphrey的身体比其主人更为了解，而Humphrey对此并不太过介意：权力的分配因此得到了均衡，只会有助于士气。

事后，他们赤裸地躺在壁炉前的地毯上，皮肤上覆盖着细汗，急促的呼吸还没来得及彻底平复。燃烧的火焰和两人的剧烈活动可能消耗了狭小客厅内的大部分氧气含量，Humphrey只感觉昏昏欲睡。但Hacker却精力旺盛地从地上爬了起来，在墙上的书架上搜寻着什么。幸好Humphrey所在的位置非常有利于观测对方修长的双腿和结实的臀部，导致他顿时失去了抱怨的冲动。

很快Hacker似乎找到了他所需要的，从一叠报纸下抽出一个马尼拉文件夹，报纸编辑热烈地对Humphrey摇着手里的纸张。他的脸上带着稚气的自满笑容，凌乱的褐色头发朝着各个方向竖起，灵活柔软的躯体一丝不挂、但姿态完全没有别扭和尴尬，似是在毫无自知地炫耀着年轻的资本。多年以前，Humphrey泡在图书馆里念着那些晦涩难懂的古希腊史诗神话的时候，从没想象过奥林比斯山众多角色的具现化。但在这一瞬间，Humphrey感觉他找到了属于自己的版本。

‘Humphrey，记得你之前让我打探Admiralty的消息吗？我想我可能找到了一些线索。’

==

1962年在寒冷的气候中开始，无论是字面还是政治意义上的。南半球的英联邦岛屿突然宣告从另一个英联邦岛屿独立，给白厅来了个措手不及，也让Humphrey的办公室工作量突然增多。但一周后古巴宣布和苏联达成贸易协议，彻底盖过了任何岛屿独立的消息成为了所有报纸的头条。暗中调查Admiralty地鼠的任务还没有正式开始，苏联让世界大同的目标看起来却快将实现。但无论天气，Treasury文官的新年派对一如既往如期举行，Civil Service里谁也比不上财政部更介意数字的准确性，即便那只是邀请函上的日期。

Humphrey发现自己在周五晚上重新出现在Pall Mall：但并不是在他所属的俱乐部，而是门牌号码更靠后的另外一家。尽管地理位置接近，内部装潢也差异不大，两家俱乐部的客户却有着相当不同的偏好。比如这次派对的组织者Frank Gordon，Treasury Under Secretary，就很好的代表了这家俱乐部的典型会员：比起品酒，他们更乐意把大学的饮酒社团习俗延续下去，喝完就砸，砸了再赔。相比之下，Humphrey的俱乐部安静得简直就像退休人士活动中心。他几乎可以肯定自己是因为跟Jumbo相熟而被邀请的，尽管更乐意在北伦敦某个公寓里度过他的周五晚上，Humphrey还是勉强答应了邀请，毕竟这也许是个调查的好机会。

侍者端着无限量供应的香槟穿梭在宾客中间，Humphrey扫视着人群：除了几个陌生人外，打过照面的大约一半来自Treasury，剩下的分别是FCO和Home Office的熟人。典型的Frank思路，仿佛除了三大部门以外其他的文官便完全不值得交往。漫不经心地喝了口酒，Humphrey已经在考虑提前离场的借口。

‘Humphrey！’任何如意算盘都马上被打碎，派对的主人Frank在人群中发现了他的FCO同僚，‘真是个意外惊喜！Jumbo告诉我说你最近行踪飘渺，想不到你居然赴约出现了。’

‘Frank，’Humphrey礼貌地打着招呼，假装没听懂对方的调侃，‘非常让人印象深刻的派对，我必须恭维你的香槟选择。一如既往的可靠。’

‘谢谢，Humphrey。’Frank一脸不在乎，‘我只是确认了那是酒单上最贵的，如果连这都没学到的话，我这些年在Treasury就白费了。’

Humphrey配合地笑了出声，但Frank的笑话听起来竟然有些刺耳，他一定是在某个liberal身边待太久了，‘相信除了我以外，你在场的同事都会感激你的努力。我倒是留意到几个陌生的面孔，新朋友？’

‘你跟你过人的洞察力，Humphrey。’Frank暧昧地笑了笑，‘隔壁海军俱乐部特地今天过来参加我的Treasury联谊。说实话，这帮人才才是真正的派对动物。’

听到海军两个字Humphrey的耳朵便竖了起来，‘军队？没想到你的社交圈子这么广泛。’

‘与其说是军队，不如说是Civil Service和纪律队伍的完美结合。’ Frank的眼神开始游移到人群中，‘你应该加入我们，在Dolphin Square的私人派对才真让人开眼界……如果你能从繁忙的公务中抽点时间。’Frank狡黠地用手指点了下自己的鼻子暗示道，‘看到Jumbo的话代我问好。很高兴碰到你，Humphrey。’

说着Frank便走开了，留下Humphrey独自一人在拼凑刚才对话中的信息。Civil Service和纪律部队的完美结合？Frank的含糊其辞功力似乎又有了长进。按照Humphrey以往在War Office的经历，处理行政事务的文官跟纪律部队的关系在最好的时候也就是半咸不淡，当然那是多年以前的经历。纪律部队们有着他们内部的守则：凡是没有跟他们一同经历过出生入死考验的都会被当成是外人，尤其是只会按笔的文官们。基本来说，要是没有特别杰出的贡献或跟高层有密切接触的话，在Civil Service的军队分部几乎相当于在低级职能中浪费生命。

但Frank的含糊叙述跟Humphrey目前掌握的情报有着巨大出入。无论是Humphrey的亲身经历、还是Arnold提供给他的线索，种种迹象都表明他们在寻找的这位Civil Service地鼠并非身处Admiralty高位。这个假设也被Hacker提供的消息所证实：他在华盛顿的媒体朋友最近给他的内部消息中提到了一名最近从苏联叛逃的情报人员，尽管没能指名道姓、那名前特工表示知道大英海军内安插着他们的人，而这名步兵的职能低微得不足以引起MI5的注意。

但如果这就是故事的全部，Humphrey无法理解Arnold和Jumbo的过激反应：这名步兵显然不仅仅泄露在他职权范围内的机密。除非，这地鼠虽然在地底爬行，却有着长得伸到了高层的触须：比如能跟高层Civil Servants在俱乐部里闲聊，或者能出入Dolphin Square豪华公寓里举办的私人派对——Service与军队的完美结合。

‘很抱歉打扰，’Humphrey转过身面向声音的来源，他面前站着一位跟自己年纪相仿，相貌英俊、有着优雅微笑的男人，一丝不苟的Savile Row着装、得体的举止、软糯的东南部口音，显然是白厅的杰作之一，‘我留意到你刚才跟Frank的对话，你是他在Treasury的同事？’

‘Frank认识很多人，不仅仅是他自己部门的。’Humphrey中立地回答道，接着友善地向对方伸出了手，‘Humphrey Appleby, FCO.’

不知道是自己的幻觉还是周围的灯光，Humphrey看到对方的眼里亮了一下，尽管这仅仅持续了一瞬间，‘John Vassal, 很高兴认识你。’对方握了下Humphrey的手，停留的时间可能略长于一般社交场合的习惯，‘我来自Admiralty。跟FCO相比那一定是个无聊透顶的地方。’

==

‘这真是顿完美的晚餐，谢谢，Humphrey。你真好。’看起来非常满足的Hacker一边扫光盘子里的最后一口食物，一边感谢了他的东道主，‘尽管我还不知道自己做了什么好事被奖励。’

‘I’m glad.’Humphrey心不在焉地回答道。整个晚上，他的注意力都集中在餐厅的大门，不耐烦地等待着他的Admiralty新相识兼调查对象的出现。根据Frank的说法，除了Pall Mall之外、Vassal经常在周三光顾位于Strand的这家酒店餐厅用晚餐。为了制造偶遇的假象，Hacker被迫放弃他的炸鱼外卖、临时加入了Humphrey的业余监视行动。但很快，编辑的抱怨在前菜之后彻底消失：到目前为止，他是两人中唯一享受这个夜晚的一个。

‘Humphrey？’注意力被面前晃动的手指强行吸引，Humphrey有点恼怒对方打断他的集中，‘你想吃什么甜品？想不想试一下这里的甜酒？’

‘嗯，随意。’大门被再次推开，但被领进来的新客人并不是Vassal，Humphrey开始怀疑今晚的行动可能完全浪费了，也许除了成功投喂了Hacker之外。叹了口气，他修正了之前的错误，‘我改变主意了，如果你点甜酒的话就要双份。’至少他能好好享受甜点。

‘好，那就要一份Poire Belle Hélène，还有两杯Hans Wirsching。谢谢。’Hacker用他那混杂着法语意大利语德语发音的自创欧洲语给侍者点单，而后者居然面无表情地点头表示听懂了。

在对方离开后，Humphrey忍不住调侃道，‘看来你的语言天赋终于被激发出来了。Gut gemacht, Monsieur ‘acker!’用的是模仿对方的欧洲语口音、混合了德法两语的短句。

Hacker眯起了眼给了餐桌对面的人一个藐视的眼神，‘我收回我的话，Humphrey Appleby，你有时真的非常让人讨厌。’

Humphrey笑了出声，感觉紧绷了一晚的神经稍微放松了一些，他的手隐蔽地划过桌布碰到了他同伴的指尖，‘很抱歉强迫你放弃了周三晚上的炸鱼外卖。但恐怕今天的任务没有任何有建设性的结果。’

‘我接受你的道歉，并且大度地原谅你对我法语发音的嘲笑。’Hacker一本正经地说，‘尽管这次没有观察到目标人物，我们起码借此好好改善了一下伙食，也许还能顺便改善你的监视技巧。’

‘我的监视技巧？’Humphrey有些不可置信地看着对方，‘我不认为那有什么问题。’他甚至聪明地把Hacker带来，将行动伪装成一个正当的公务晚餐：在全世界看来，他们不过是这个餐厅平凡得无聊的客人。

‘一个晚上目不转睛地盯着我背后的大门？我不认为这是情报人员级别的表现。也许你吃饭的时候应该把注意力放在食物和同伴之上。’

‘但我明明这样做了，只是偶尔朝大门的方向看了下而已。’

‘这样的话，你还记得前菜吃的是什么吗？’

‘不好意思，’两人的对话被礼貌的咳嗽打断，‘Mr Appleby, Humphrey?’

‘Yes？’Humphrey闻声转过头，发现等了一个晚上的目标人物John Vassal正站在他面前，对方跟他一周前在Treasury派对上遇到的时候一样，看起来温顺而优雅，‘真巧，我的同事和我也正好在这里的包厢用晚餐。希望没有打扰到二位。’Vassal略微抱歉地说道。

‘当然没有，我们只是在讨论一些无聊得很的小事。’Hacker笑着挥了下手，‘Humphrey，介意把我介绍给你的朋友吗？’

‘Mr Hacker，很高兴认识你，我可是Reform的忠实读者。’Vassal感兴趣地听着Humphrey的介绍，在跟Hacker握手的时候发出了友善的邀请， ‘这样，我和Admiralty的一些同僚刚打算饭后去俱乐部喝一杯，如果两位有空的话可以跟我们同行。人越多当然就越热闹。’

‘为什么不呢？’Hacker似乎很乐意继续了解他的新朋友，带着恳求的目光看了看Humphrey，‘但不要怪我不警告你们，我从小就对海军充满向往，等下我可能会问上百个让大家都无聊得想睡的问题。’

‘那么我们只好尽力回答，’Vassal的说话语气一如既往的带着让人舒服的魅力，他似乎对来自Hacker的注意力并不抗拒，‘如果你同意满足我对报纸媒体运作的好奇心的话。’

被动的监视就在刚才变成了主动的渗透。至少不是完全的浪费时间。

==

Humphrey对当晚后半的记忆被酒精稀释得有些模糊，但并没有妨碍他取得重要的突破。他和Hacker、Vassal、以及他的海军部同僚们共享了一辆的士，一同前往Vassal所在的Pall Mall俱乐部。一个开放式酒吧外加一个热爱发问的报社编辑，情报搜集变得轻而易举。

‘那么说来，你们其实算不上是真正的海军？’Hacker的失望清晰地写在了脸上，‘我还不知道原来Admiralty里面有那么多的文官。’

‘很抱歉让你之前期待过高了。’Vassal像是在安抚发脾气的小孩一样，‘如今军队里文书工作其实占了很大比重。除了纸上的战斗之外，其他类型的恐怕都得不到财政部的同意。’

‘确实，这也是FCO的外交政策：付出一切代价避免兵戎相见。’Humphrey补充道。

‘还以为终于有人可以给我描述威风凛凛地站在炮艇上的感受，结果大家都只会纸上谈兵。’

‘John虽然没操控炮艇的经验，但他可以告诉你关于战斗机驾驶的一切。’Vassal的一名同僚说道，‘在加入Admiralty之前，他可是在空军待过。’

‘别乱说了，我只是受过训练而已，并没有参加过真正的战斗。’Vassal有些责备地看着他的同事，但他的语气也没有他想象中那么谦逊，‘即便如此，我仍然认为飞行是我记忆中最美好的经历之一。’

作为丘吉尔的忠实拥趸，对二战一切轶事都有着浓厚兴趣的Hacker已经迫不及待地问起了连串的问题，而友好的Vassal则毫不吝啬地分享着他的体验，偶尔接受来自他同事们的补充，逐渐地，讨论的热烈程度跟侍者送来的威士忌数量渐渐成了正比。Humphrey虽然没有太多的参与其中，这却给了他一个特殊的机会来观察他的目标人物。Vassal在他的小团体中显然是领导角色，虽然理论上作为Admiralty军情二处的职员，他跟他在海军其他情报处以及作为军官私人秘书的同僚们属于平级，但Vassal有着一种独特的魅力：说话时让人舒服的遣词用句、对待从同僚到侍者一致的礼貌而略微疏离的态度、以及在上流社交场合的泰然自若，这不是一个低级文官在他惯常的圈子里能练就的。一个完美的面具并不会平白无故地成为一个普通人面对外界的首选，除非他有必要时刻隐藏自己的真实身份。

‘空军摄影师？’Hacker惊讶地摇了摇头，‘John，还有什么工作你没有做过的吗？按我说，你这种人才应该好好地利用超级的大脑来服务社会大众，机械的文书工作就留给Humphrey他们好了。’按照目前Hacker的咬字清晰程度来看，他已经危险地接近醉酒的边沿。

Vassal被对方的恭维逗乐了，略带歉意地笑着向Humphrey的方向说道，‘即便我的工作再重要，影响力恐怕都比不上Humphrey他们的十分之一。’

对于这个模棱两可的陈述，本应感到被冒犯的Humphrey一时之间想不到合适的答复，他只好把注意力放在了Hacker之上，‘恐怕我喝太多的朋友开始显露出他对Civil Service的敌意了。Hacker……’

没等Humphrey说完，Hacker突然拍了下膝盖从座位上站了起来，然而花了几秒才找到了平衡，‘嗯，我猜我是有点喝多了……现在我需要的是一根香烟和新鲜空气，John，你要加入吗？’

Vassal礼貌地拒绝了，其他的海军文官也对此意兴阑珊。固执的报纸编辑于是转向了Humphrey，后者出于无奈只好一同站了起来。

‘John，不要走，等我回来我们得继续讨论空军摄影师的职能。’Hacker在拉着他的外交文官往外走之前补充道。

==

Humphrey几乎是搀扶着走路不成直线的Hacker走出俱乐部的露台。室外的寒气让他一下子清醒了不少，然而他忍不住低声责备道，‘Hacker，开什么玩笑，我认识你这么久还不知道你抽烟……我得回去继续监视……’

‘我是不抽烟的，Humphrey，你知道我的。’Hacker抗议道，与此同时，像变戏法一样从口袋里掏出了一包金色包装的Benson牌滤嘴香烟， ‘按照我的观察，John Vassal也一样。’让Humphrey更惊讶的是对方先前含糊不清的字句也顿时不复存在：Hacker之前的醉态如果不是装出来的话，他的代谢系统效率也高得有点过分。

不解地接过Hacker递来的烟，Humphrey觉得自己无知地错过了很多细节，‘那这是什么？’

‘我们的共同好友John整个晚上都在反复确认这包烟稳妥地待在他的口袋里。然而作为一根烟枪，他却一次都没有烟瘾发作。甚至刚才在我提出抽烟休息时，他也毫无反应。’Hacker解释道，任何喝醉的迹象现在已经荡然无存，‘所以在我出来前，我不小心拿错了他的金牌Benson。’

‘你的意思是，你怀疑烟盒里面隐藏着什么？’Humphrey瞬间明白了对方的所指，他的手掌也顿时变得黏糊起来，‘但为什么他会冒险把秘密带在身边？’

‘从我的经验看来，一些人觉得把秘密跟手边的平常物件混在一起是最为保险的做法。’

‘但是，烟盒那么点大小，你觉得里面藏得了什么吗？’

‘估计我们有最多两分钟的时间来寻找答案。’Hacker敏捷地摊开了手帕，然后小心地倒出烟盒的内含物：半打滤嘴香烟、散落的烟丝、还有一个比烟滤嘴大不了多少的灰黑圆柱物体。

‘这，Humphrey，是一筒微型胶卷。我在我的记者生涯里用过一两个。’Hacker的手指捏着那个细小的圆柱体，放在昏暗的灯光下让Humphrey看得更清楚一些，‘藏在一名前空军摄影师的烟盒里。我可以肯定这就是他这么依恋这个金色纸盒的缘故。’

这句话的含意逐渐沉淀下来。他们两个一同沉默地盯着面前的纸盒，顿时有些不知所措。

‘我们应该把这还回去。’Humphrey提议。

‘要是给我一个暗室的话……你说的没错。’Hacker的语气有些挫败，但他还是小心地把烟盒恢复原状。

在他们重新进室内之前，Humphrey拉住了报纸编辑，‘纯粹好奇，你刚才的醉态……是假装出来的？’

Hacker得意地笑了，至于笑的是因为他自己的高超演技还是对方的明知故问，Humphrey不得而知，‘很久以前，我就发现大家对喝醉了的我特别友好。没记错的话，上次还有一位女王陛下的文职人员甚至不介意我用上虚假借口来欺骗他？’

尽管现在是因为不同的原因，Humphrey看到了似曾相识的混合着焦虑和欲望的眼神：在那一秒，这足够让他忘记了关于任何纸盒和胶卷的荒唐事。但在任何潜在的化学反应发生前，突然的开门声同时把两人吓了一跳。

探出头来的是Vassal，现在看起来像是真的喝醉了，‘你们还要喝下一轮吗？’

==

Humphrey最近睡得并不好。有些清晨，当在Haslemere家中的卧室中醒来的时候，他感觉更像是一夜没睡一样，积累已久的疲倦从骨髓渗透至全身。他印象中的最后一次睡得深的好觉还是在Hacker的公寓里，窄小的床垫被两个人的体重压得陷了下去，稍微转身都可以听到弹簧的吱呀声。那是在这荒唐的秘密调查发生之前。

尽管如此，这个调查还是有了一定的进展：John Vassal基本上可以被锁定Service内的地鼠，无论是根据那天晚上的偶遇、还是在那之后被翻遍了的Admiralty档案室，但Humphrey还没有掌握对方的任何实质犯罪证据。凭借着Hacker的记者直觉和无比的好运气，他们发现了Vassal藏在烟盒里的微型胶卷，并在对方怀疑之前物归原主。但因为没能够窥看胶卷的内容，任何的指证只能存在于假设之中：Vassal作为一名服务海军多年的绅士文官，他的名誉和社会地位是他的担保，就那筒胶卷而言，这在一名前任空军摄影师的私人物品里实在是平凡不过的存在。出于对FCO潜在影响的考虑，Humphrey决定暂时不冒险牵涉情报部门。目前唯一的办法是继续他的秘密调查，还好Hacker并不介意和他一道假装一回冒牌间谍。

‘我感觉好像活在Ian Fleming的小说里一样。’Hacker兴奋地伸摆出了一副跃跃欲试的姿态，‘还有这些豪华的饭局……你绝对不会从我这里听到任何抱怨，起码不会从我的胃里。’

受Vassal的邀请，Humphrey和Hacker作为宾客参加了Admiralty House的一个招待宴会。和Humphrey印象中的War Office宴会类似，军队的社交活动总是更讲究排场：庄严堂皇的白金色宴会厅里满眼都是深蓝色制服和彩色勋章，一般人通常都会对这些场合留下深刻的印象。比如Hacker，现在正在欣赏着那个花岗岩雕砌而成、跟他身高相仿的壁炉，与此同时不忘从身边经过的侍者那里摄取香槟和canape。

‘不要被这种奢华所吸引，Mr Bond，你还有正职工作要考虑。’Humphrey揶揄着对方，随后转而认真地警告道，‘香槟不要灌太猛。’即便没有免费酒精，Hacker对调查的享受程度也稍微有点过分了。

‘不要那么扫兴，Miss Moneypenny。’Hacker吞下了一个鱼子酱饼干后抿了下嘴唇，轻松地把对方的提醒扫到了一边，‘一个人总需要点动力去鞭策他努力工作，对吧，把这当成是我的奖励好了。’

‘我不能同意更多，Jim。还有Humphrey。’John Vassal适时地出现在他们面前，像之前一样带着让人舒服的微笑，身穿着晚宴西装，让Hacker和Humphrey他们在一片的海军制服中不至于太过鹤立鸡群，‘看来没有我在，你们也很会照顾自己。尤其是我们的编辑，今晚看起来格外的不一样。’

Vassal赞许的目光扫视着身穿正装的Hacker，后者为了参加这次black tie宴会特地从租来的。就连Humphrey都不得不承认对方在穿着正式的时候少了几分幼稚，但Vassal对Hacker明显的检阅却让他意外的反感，跟陌生的狼群来到自己的地盘准备尝试盗猎一样。即便如此，Hacker显然没有感知到自己是任何人的猎物，但突如其来落在他身上的注意力还是足以让他的耳尖变红。

‘不要开玩笑了，John，你明知道我只是来骗吃骗喝的。’为了转移话题，Hacker用上了他擅长的自我贬低，‘混在穿着制服戴着勋章的海军中间我已经觉得自己是个彻头彻尾的假货了。’

‘这个问题很好解决。’Vassal托着Hacker的手肘移动着对方往房间的另一边走去，不远处是围成一圈在交谈的制服军官，‘那些制服只是让人看起来严肃，其实那帮人跟白鸽一样无害。Humphrey，我们马上就回来。’

作为一位军情文官，Vassal也许就在刚才犯了致命错误：无意识地单方面发动了战争。不再是地盘边界的纠纷，这种毫不掩饰的跨界盗猎几乎带有炫耀的意味。Humphrey条件反射地点了点头，然而他不确定这个动作是不是他出于礼貌想象出来的。Hacker看起来丝毫没有留意到空气中的紧张感，只是飞快地冲着Humphrey笑了下，顺从地跟着他的新朋友加入了军官的圈子。

撤退到稍微远离人群的窗边，穿过缝隙的寒冷空气不那么友善地提醒着Humphrey疲倦和烦躁并不是社交时的最佳伴侣。直到灌下第三杯香槟，尝试用冰凉的饮料来冷冻发热的头脑时，散落的线索才猛然串联起来，筑成的顿悟让他的胃部不舒服地往下沉。察言观色一向是Humphrey所擅长的，然而Vassal的面具却一直让他难以看透，直到今天这一幕：即便没有情报人员级别的洞察力，他还是能察觉到Vassal对Hacker的那些隐藏在恭维背后的议程，回忆起之前在俱乐部Vassal对Hacker幼稚问题的容忍和几近宠溺的态度，还有在那之后他对Humphrey含沙射影的敌意，拼图最后的几块也落到了恰当的位置。

事实摆在面前却被他选择性地忽视到现在：Vassal在尝试着引诱Hacker。而如果有什么人能像间谍一样出色地隐藏自己的情绪和踪迹，那一定是Vassal这类型的同性恋者。

‘看现在到底是谁在灌香槟？’Humphrey的思绪被打断，看起来有点微醺的Hacker走到了他所在的窗边，一边贪婪地吸着新鲜空气、一边不太优雅地扯着领结，‘这地方热得像火炉一样。’

‘这就抛弃了你的新朋友们？’稍微扫视了一下宴会厅，宾客的人数比起刚开始的时候少了一半，剩下的圈子也纷纷寻求沙发来支撑那些让酒精变软了的双腿。唯独是Vassal，仍然站在房间对角的远处，尽管从距离看来他不太可能听到正在进行的对话。他面朝着Humphrey和Hacker所在的方向，明显在等待着。‘他们好像在期盼着你的回归。’

‘要是再让我听一个海军军官的笑话，我怕我会当着他们的面吐出来。’Hacker皱着鼻子抱怨道，‘他们是跟白鸽一样无害没错，但你什么时候跟白鸽有过有意思的对话？’

‘但你明明跟St James’s的鸭子有着深厚的友谊，不对吗？’

‘Very droll, Humphrey.’Hacker干巴巴地回答，‘那我们可以回家了吗？’

‘当然，让我们先跟John道别，毕竟是应他的邀请我们才有机会来这个宴会。’Vassal的姿势没有太大变化，除了将双臂折叠在了胸前，不耐烦的同时透露着防御意识，‘至少代表你的胃表示感谢。’

‘嗯，最好快点，在我融化掉之前。’Hacker继续扯着他的领结，‘对了，我有提到过吗？John刚刚邀请我们去他的Dolphin Square公寓，他下周打算举行私人派对？’

‘是吗？’Humphrey脑海里的拼图找到了最后缺少的一块，完成的画面上是一只有着长得惊人触须的地鼠在纵横交错的地洞里爬行，‘他真是个体贴周到的朋友。’

Humphrey突然停住了Hacker扯领结的手，熟练地将对方的衣领恢复原状。他的手指有意无意地顺着外套的衣襟缓慢划过，最后停在了Hacker的胸前，‘对了，我有提到你应该多穿正装吗？’指尖追踪着织物上的骨缝，隐约地他能感觉到底下有节奏的搏动，‘整个晚上我都在思考着怎样帮你把它们脱掉。’Humphrey凑近对方耳边轻声补充道。

同时，他的目光转到了Vassal的方向，以确认他自导自演的短剧被计划中的观众收入眼底。当Humphrey下定决心要一探究竟时，通常没什么能阻止他前行。

==

Dolphin Square从外面看起来又是另外一栋没有灵魂的战后红砖建筑，但这不妨碍它成为Pimlico最让人羡慕的邮编号码所在。每个有幸走进它大门的来访者都会立刻对那个被精心维护的硕大花园赞口不绝，当然这只是各种商政界显赫人物选择这里成为他们伦敦住宅的原因之一：这个社区还有着齐全的购物和休闲设施，让住客可以足不出户便享受到伦敦中心的一切好处。所以Dolphin Square把自己称为一个‘village’并不算是虚假宣传，尽管这里的租金绝对跟任何的乡下、甚至是伦敦大部分地区都毫无可比性。

至于Vassal作为一个海军军情处初级文官为什么能够负担得起这笔开支，Humphrey虽然没有确切的答案但至少有一两个逻辑的猜测。从大堂前台那里得到Vassal的门牌号码后，Humphrey和Hacker走向大楼另一翼的电梯：这确认了他之前的调查，这个区域应该是社区里的最为豪华的大型公寓。

还没等他摁下电梯的按钮，Hacker的手停住了他的动作。跟往常不一样，Hacker今天完全没有被堂皇的室内装潢所分心，看起来倒是有点反常地忧心忡忡。

‘Humphrey，你确定我们不可以临时取消吗？’Hacker显得踌躇不决，他的声音也充满担忧，‘John应该不会介意少了一两个客人。’

‘但这是我们最好的机会，Jim！我们辛苦了这几个礼拜为的就是能够搜查他的私人物品，你有什么理由在最后一刻放弃？’Humphrey尽力地压低自己的声音，但免不了有些恼怒。

‘但……你说这个私人派对有可能是……’Hacker吞吞吐吐地没敢说出那个词，但还是无声地做了个口型：纵欲。

‘那只是我的猜测，即便是也不代表我们要参与其中。’Humphrey的语气变软，‘你的任务只有一个：转移Vassal的注意力，让我有足够时间在他的公寓里找到其他的胶卷。之后我们就立即撤退。再简明扼要不过。’

‘一定要是我吗？我的意思是……’对方转向了小孩般的讨价还价。

‘别告诉我你没有感觉到他的暗示？你对我的还是挺敏感的。’Humphrey脱口而出，但说完后随即有点后悔，这听起来比他想象中要刻薄，‘抱歉，我……’

Hacker并没有回答，只是沉默地站在原地，逃避着他同伴的目光，直到几秒后他坚决地按下了电梯按钮。当他们并肩走进电梯的时候，Hacker的手指抓住了Humphrey的，两人的手都跟冰一样凉。

‘你不是他，Humphrey。’

==

‘哈，我还以为你们两个找不到路了。’Vassal在门铃响后很快就开门，虽然没有穿正式的西装但起码白衬衫和西裤一件没少。Humphrey感觉到身边的人顿时放松了。

‘这地方的确有点像迷宫，希望我们没有迟到太多。’Hacker找回了他的愉快声音，略带歉意地递上了手中的威士忌。

Vassal扬起了嘴角接过瓶子，他今晚比起平时感觉要放松得多，‘不用担心，好戏当然要等人齐了才能开始。’

举办派对的公寓从里面看来并没有很特别：宽敞的高天花板摩登客厅，现代的装潢和摆设，柔和的室内灯光以及烧得旺盛的壁炉，但家具和零散杂物寥寥可数，看起来不太像有人在长住。除了他们三人之外，客厅早已有将近十位来客，各自组成了不同的圈子在喝着酒低声交谈。Humphrey扫视了一圈，发现自己并不认得其中的任何一副面孔，但这些客人无一例外都是衣着讲究的男人，年龄从三十来岁到五六十岁。尽管没能听清楚交谈的内容，这些人的举止已经透露了他们中上层的精英背景。刚进门的三人组并没有激起太多的反应，除了来自一部分客人礼貌的好奇以外。

Vassal把手中的威士忌添加到酒柜上最后的空隙，同时飞快地给他最迟到的两位客人各倒了一杯。‘各位，’派对的东道主清了清嗓子，显然并没有被他的尊贵客人恫吓到，‘现在人已经来齐。请容许我重申一次，我们都没有名字，也不想谈论个人信息。你们唯一要做的就是放松、多喝、以及享受这个晚上。’这时候他从口袋里拿出了一小袋白色粉状物，捏在手指间在空气中摇了下，‘如果你还需要什么来助兴的话，来找我就行。’

讲话结束后，客厅很快恢复到原来的秩序。Hacker径直走到酒柜给自己倒了双倍，迫不及待地一口气把酒灌进了喉咙，换来的却是连续的咳嗽。Vassal赶在Humphrey之前走到了Hacker身边，轻拍着后者的背，‘不用那么着急，还有大把时间不是吗？我会好好照顾你。’Humphrey几乎可以肯定最后一句是说给他听的。

所幸的是，Hacker顺着对方的期许配合地演了下去。他咕哝了一句‘都快复活节了还冷的要死’，接着慷慨地给自己和Vassal续杯，期间一眼都没有看过Humphrey所在的方向。当他们在火炉边的沙发安顿下来的时候，Humphrey只能看到背对着自己的Hacker把手自然地搭放在了Vassal的背上，接着缓慢地消失在沙发靠背之下。

Humphrey强迫自己把注意力转移到别的地方。如果今晚他只有一个任务的话，那绝对不是浪费时间在一些鸡毛蒜皮的事情上。

‘这还真是新鲜事，’一个声音在Humphrey的身后响起，厚重的苏格兰口音丝毫没有掩饰语气中的戏谑，‘Vassal之前从来没有带过一对的来这里，起码我从没听说过。’

尽管不情愿，Humphrey除了参与这场对话外别无选择，以免这位不速之客弄得场面难看之余打草惊蛇。‘抱歉，我不太理解你的意思。’冰冷的语调一般早已经让识趣的人知难而退。

那位苏格兰人显然被他的回答逗乐了， ‘噢，我觉得你的理解没问题。’他像是被高地的天气雕琢出来的五官顿时生动起来，‘说的就是你和Vassal旁边那只白兔。你要不是个嫉妒的情人就是第一天送孩子上学的家长，还是两者都是？’听完自己说的笑话之后红发男人笑得更为歇斯底里。

自以为是的粗鲁，典型的从商暴发户。Humphrey忍住了驳嘴的冲动，现阶段搜集一切有用信息最为重要，‘我只是有些担心我的朋友，他之前没有来过这些派对。’半真不假的实话。

‘你也没有。否则你绝不会带你的宠物来。’苏格兰人扬起下巴示意了一下Humphrey身后：客厅的客人已经分散了原先的组合，有一部分在客厅的另一边开始宽衣解带，另外的抛弃了玻璃杯直接从瓶子往喉咙里灌着烈酒。一个稍微年长的男人在Vassal的玻璃茶几上分割着不知名的粉状物，他的同伴则卷起纸钞熟练地将成品吸入鼻腔。每个人都显得相当放松，仿佛他们的行为都最正常不过。这画面看起来像是文艺复兴时期大师笔下的天堂和地狱的混合，不知名的恐惧感让Humphrey脚底生根，同时却莫名地燥热。他不自觉地吞咽着，目光不受控制地落在了远处那些暴露的躯体上。

‘除非，你自己想尝一下禁果的味道。’对方故意拖长音节，他呼吸里的威士忌气息不受控制地钻进了Humphrey的鼻子，‘我也许有一些存货，如果你能像个乖孩子那样礼貌地问我拿的话。’

禁果？那是Humphrey Appleby想要的吗？一时头脑发热的快感、紧接着是深不见底的放逐？到目前为止还真没有什么让他有这样的冲动，他甚至已经忘记了上一次他真正想要某样事物的场合，更不用说要忍气吞声地求人赏赐。当他下了决定的时候，Humphrey从来都是靠周密的计划和灵活的交涉来得到他想要的，而到现在他还没有尝过败绩。

就在这时，他看到了Vassal和Hacker从沙发上站了起来，前者在他同伴的耳边说了一句话，让Hacker的嘴唇拧成了一个紧张的微笑。两人接着一起走向公寓的浴室，Vassal的手拉着对方的在前面引路。在浴室门关上前的那一刻，Humphrey的目光碰到了Hacker的：就像枪鸣的一刻示意比赛开始，按照他们之前的约定，他们有十五分钟时间。

‘给我弄一些他们正在用的药，十五分钟后在那个房间跟我汇合。’Humphrey示意着红发男人身后的一道门，对方抬起了眉头，显然并不太理解等待的原因，‘我会让你觉得物有所值的，相信我。’Humphrey试着模仿他印象中的睡房腔调，‘这是我在试着做一个乖孩子。’

出于某些原因，这个拙劣的计划居然成功了：摆脱苏格兰人后，Humphrey立刻潜进了那个暂未被占据的房间。之前看过的公寓平面图显示这是全屋最小的一间，从书桌上的一些报纸杂志和半空的书架看来，Vassal把这里用作自己的书房。比起一尘不染的客厅，书房的杂物更多，搜查起来也略微麻烦。书桌的抽屉并没有任何异常，Humphrey接着翻开了书架上的海军年鉴，厚重的皮质封面之下只是发黄的纸张，并没有暗藏物品。同样的还有其他的书籍，和桌面上的纸张。微型胶卷的体积这么小，几乎可以藏在这个房间任意一个角落，这让他无从下手。时间一分一秒地过去，Humphrey仍然一无所获，他的手指变得冰冷，周围的环境逐渐感觉在旋转……

直到他的手指碰到了一叠报纸底下藏着的不知名物体，Humphrey下意识地翻出了一个做工精致的皮革盒子。对于一个不吸烟的人来说，Vassal对于烟盒有着不健康的迷恋。跟他的手掌差不多大小，这个两指深的盒子大概可以容纳四五支雪茄……又或者十几二十个微型胶卷。Humphrey对着滚落在他手心的那堆塑胶长呼了一口气，另一只手毫不犹豫地从口袋里翻出之前准备好替换用的空白胶卷。整个过程持续不过几十秒，Humphrey却感觉异常漫长：他的手指不受控制地颤抖着，而那些该死的胶卷只有半公分直径，稍不留神就可能统统掉到地上。当他终于完成了替换过程后，他双手的手掌已经全部是汗。

以最快速度尽量将书房恢复原状，Humphrey在拧开了门把手前瞥了一眼手表：距离他进门已经过了十八分钟。

==

Humphrey从门缝向外探出头，客厅并没有他想象中那么混乱：除了小部分人从客厅消失、估计转移到了其他房间之外，其余的都选择留守、瘫坐在地毯上，看起来像是丢失了灵魂一样，他们当中包括那个好骗的红发男人。但Hacker和Vassal仍然不见踪影，浴室的门仍然紧关着。

‘你，那个带白兔来的，’口音已经有些含糊不清，瘫坐在地上背靠墙壁的苏格兰人无力地拍了拍自己身边的地板，‘这药真行。说实话，我一辈子从来没看到过这么多颜色……你还真是个行家……’接着继续拍着地板邀请Humphrey坐在他身边。

Humphrey谨慎地应邀了。靠近些看着对方，涣散的瞳孔和软掉的四肢告诉他甚至连一个不在场证据都不需要编造，这个人已经高得跟天上的风筝一样。略微放松地把背靠在墙根，Humphrey的目光转向了浴室门所在的方向。

‘本来想给你留一些，结果那帮禽兽已经把今天的货都用掉了，抱歉。’

‘不要紧，我还好。’紧闭着的门堵在Humphrey面前，里面并没有传出来任何声响，这让Humphrey觉得异常烦躁。二十一分钟，手表上的指针还在不知疲倦地数着。Hacker和他糟糕的时间观念。

‘在担心你的白兔被Vassal吃掉？给我半个小时，等下我会让你把他彻底忘掉……’他身边的人抓着自己的裆部、做了个下流动作以传达他的观点，但那不受控制的身躯却像烂泥一样缓慢地从墙壁滑落到地上。

浴室门突然被猛力打开，紧跟着是一个暴躁的Vassal气冲冲地走了出来，一脸厌恶地急着从身上的衬衫中挣脱出来。白色的织物上有明显的大片黄色污迹，衣物的主人不耐烦地把脱下的衣服随手卷成一团扔在了墙角。‘这就把我最他妈喜欢的衬衫给毁了。’

Humphrey只听到他身旁的苏格兰人火山喷发般的笑声，下一秒他发现他的双腿已经带他直奔进浴室：他从来没有像现在那么高兴见到Hacker，即便对方正在埋头马桶狂吐不止。随手拿了个杯子接了杯水，Humphrey跪在了马桶另一侧，用手掌扫着在因气喘而起伏的脊背。Hacker抬头的时候脸跟纸一样白，凌乱的头发被冷汗黏在了鬓角，‘真的……非常抱歉……抱歉……这次我想是……真的喝醉了……’他的下嘴唇抽动着，之后条件反射地再次把头转向了马桶。

‘没事的，不要紧……’是Humphrey唯一能想到的回答。

‘在他把地毯弄脏前把他弄出去，’Vassal的声音从门外响起，毫无掩饰的逐客令，‘像个该死的青少年一样连酒都不会喝……’带着恶意的声音逐渐远离。

不需要再次被人提醒，Humphrey抬起Hacker的手臂搭在自己肩膀上，分担着对方那橡皮一样的双腿无法承受的重量。这是Humphrey今天晚上第一次感觉到周围世界真实的一面。

==

Humphrey被一阵刺痛惊醒。他的左手手臂被折成了一个奇怪的角度，而刚刚转身的Hacker不慎压在了上面。连忙从对方的体重下抽出手臂，残存的痛感让Humphrey清醒了过来：他们在Hacker公寓的卧室里，像往常一样挤在那张窄得不像话的单人床上，窗外仍然一片漆黑，刺骨的穿堂风不知从哪个角落孜孜不倦地入侵着。Humphrey忍不住蜷伏到他最近的热源：还在熟睡中的Hacker，后者目前对外界一切刺激包括寒冷浑然不知。

从Dolphin Square的撤退跟前半夜比起来平淡得不值一提。大堂前台和的士司机显然对周六晚上的醉汉见怪不怪，而Hacker则非常配合地一路睡到家。把一具半昏迷的躯体搬上三楼却是另一回事，撞到了墙角或楼梯扶手的Hacker会发出抱怨的声响，但Humphrey已经没有精力顾及。但至少在精疲力竭地爬上床前，他好心把对方的鞋给脱了下来。

还有他自己的外套。这个念头让他一下从床上坐了起来，血液仿佛瞬间全涌到了头上、冲撞着他的耳膜。他伸着手在黑暗中发狂似地摸索着，最终在门边找到了那件衣物：已经冻得快没有知觉的手指碰到了暗袋里的圆柱体，一共七个、几乎没有重量、触感平淡无奇的微型胶卷筒。Humphrey悬在半空的心脏才逐渐回落到地面。

重新将外套穿在身上，确认那些让他和Hacker花了无数个小时计划、猜测、担忧的廉价塑料稳妥地贴着他前胸，Humphrey才放松地坐回床边的扶手椅上。打开了脚边的电暖炉，烧热的金属丝网辐射着橙黄色的光线，突然的干扰让Hacker在睡眠中皱了下眉头，但很快恢复原状。

睡着的Hacker很无趣。缺少了那过分乐观的双眼和笑着时露出的犬齿，他不过是一个平凡无奇的男人，看起来甚至有些软弱无助。但过去的几个月，Humphrey所见的却是平淡的对立面：在这个闹剧一般的秘密调查中，Hacker的计划和人脉、还有他在记者生涯里累积的洞察力和偏门手段毫无疑问加快了整个行动的进展。尽管Humphrey可能永远不会在对方面前承认，但他很清楚如果没有Hacker的帮忙，他绝对不可能拿到那些胶卷，也许现在还在头疼怎样能够打进Vassal的圈子。也许就凭着一个人在喂鸭子时遭受挫折便将对方全盘否认的做法有失偏颇，起码在Hacker这个例子中有些过于急躁。至于Vassal对Hacker不太寻常的吸引，只能说是歪打正着的好运气。

Humphrey有些不舒服地在扶手椅中换了个坐姿。对于利用Hacker来攻击Vassal的弱点，他并不感到自豪。强迫对方参加这个所谓的派对也让他暗中内疚：在Hacker那本黑白分明的道德辞典里，这种‘玩家’行为是被嗤之以鼻的，无论辞典的封面上怎样再三标榜自己的liberal立场。Humphrey对此几乎用尽了他所有的谈判交涉技巧，收效甚微。最终让Hacker妥协的是‘这是最终的爱国行为’：如果是为了暴露一个危害国家安全的间谍，他的底线可以让步。

但Humphrey的头脑里甩不掉那道紧闭着的浴室门，和在那二十一分钟里可能所发生的一切。他很清楚知道那只是伪装，为了买时间做出的无意义战略行为。但他的大脑不断地让他以为自己在现场：Vassal的嘴唇覆盖在Hacker之上，他们的四肢纠缠着，充满欲望的声音从喉咙共振着密闭浴室中的空气。Humphrey不自觉地握紧了拳头，随即很快松开，意识到自己在做着一个嫉妒情人的无用功：他在给自己和Hacker制定着双重标准，这一点都不公平。何况他是把对方拖进这场闹剧的那个人。

那为什么这样做？说实话Humphrey已经有点忘了他的初衷，也许是为了对方在媒体的人脉？还是捏造一个Civil Service的局外人让被套话的调查对象放下戒心？在他意识到之前Hacker已经是这个调查不可割裂的一部分。在他对对方说出‘Admiralty’的一刻开始他已经走上了不归路：违反了若干条Service的保密协议，做了Arnold明令让他不要做的事，在他上司看来这一定是他所有白痴下属加起来能做出最白痴的行为。而这中间他曾经有无数次中止的机会：他本可以一个人去餐厅盯梢，或者跟其他的同事到Vassal的俱乐部假装偶遇，又或者干脆摆脱客套直接打入Vassal的Dolphin Square圈子，他几乎可以肯定Frank Gordon对此有一定了解。但Humphrey，心思慎密洞察力过人的highflyer，连想都没想就直接把这些计划给过滤了。他跟Hacker分享着一切的情报和计划，探讨着行动的一切可能性，他们一同在小聪明得逞后得意洋洋，在挫败失误后发着牢骚。这是Humphrey的选择，他选择了把Hacker拖进自己的闹剧里，他想要对方出现在里面的每一幕：知道Hacker在保卫着他的退路，Humphrey觉得自己也似乎变得足够勇敢能站在台上不腿软，即便他很清楚这只是个一戳就破的假象。

然而Humphrey想要更多。刚开始的时候只是投喂的娱乐，接着是不那么乏味的谈话，也许还有一些醉醺醺的风流韵事，到后来成熟的合作关系、战略伙伴的相互信任，甚至是伴侣般的忠诚：Humphrey想要Hacker能够给予的一切，他想将Hacker占为己有。这种被新发掘出的情感有着可怕的强度，让Humphrey觉得自己甚至乐意为此忍气吞声地请求对方赏赐，但他却不敢坦白地问Hacker索要：他怕那本黑白分明的道德指南里有着一条针对自己的线，线外是Hacker不能给的、而他却拼命想要的。更糟糕的是，Humphrey也许永远都不会知道那条线是否存在，出于对未知的恐惧让他瘫坐在扶手椅上，四肢动弹不得。回忆起派对上那个红发男人的话，他讽刺地发现自己再一次过早地把一些观点一笔勾销：Hacker就是他的禁果，为此他愿意赌上深不见底的放逐作为自己的未来。

‘Humphrey？’刚醒过来的Hacker打了个哈欠，半眯着眼躲开暖炉的光线，声音里全是睡意，‘外面冻死了，快回床上。’

顺从地遵照指令，冰冷的手臂贪婪地圈住了辐射着热的躯干，对方在条件反射地颤抖后还是将温热的手掌覆盖了Humphrey的，‘Gosh，你真冷。’

==

Arnold还是一句话都没有说。

Humphrey坐在他办公桌前的椅子，过硬的靠背顶着他的腰部，一下让他穿越回四个月前那个同样坐立不安的场合。不同的是，这次他带着一些他们两人都不想看到的证据。

‘你还记得我给你这个任务时说了些什么吗？’Arnold终于开口说话，但仍然面朝着窗户，Humphrey只能看到他上司的后背，单凭语气他并不能确定这是不是一个真正的问句。

‘我当时说了：我希望你什么都查不到，又或者查到的消息不会将我们部门置于无法逆转的困境。但这显然两者都不是。’

Humphrey估计他指的是Vassal的照片。今天清晨，恰好是Reform出版的礼拜日，Hacker带着Humphrey到没人办公的报社，在暗房里洗出了那几筒烫手的胶卷。微型胶卷的处理有些棘手，Hacker和他有点生疏的外行技巧并没能创造出一流的艺术品，但任何人只要看一眼成品就绝不会搞错内容：男人、暴露的身体、性。那些略微失焦的面孔并没有刻意看向镜头，显然不知道自己在无意中上了镜。但作为一个前任空军摄影师，Vassal清楚知道如何在动态的战斗进行中仍然拍出清晰的影像：Humphrey马上认出了其中几个官员，忙碌、已婚、受人尊敬，但算不上是能够颠覆内阁的猛料。直到他看到了一张他熟悉的脸，通常和蔼而礼貌、无论是在部门的走廊还是公开宴会，这张脸属于一个Humphrey尊敬甚至希望成为的人，一位Permanent Secretary。

‘那我们该怎么办？’Humphrey隐约记得这是今天他第二次被问到这个问题。Hacker的目光没有停留在那些照片上，不知道是出于不屑还是不忍，但Humphrey清楚看到那双通常乐观过头的眼现在充满了恐惧。他并不记得自己的答案，很可能只是机械的搪塞，但他记得随后径直带着照片来到了Arnold家中：一个他原以为总是有着答案的人。

但Arnold的疑问更像是自我质问，紧接他才补充了真正的问句，‘还有谁知道？’

‘只有我，还有洗出这些照片的人。’Humphrey谨慎地回答，‘我信任他。’

Arnold叹了口气，‘一定要确保他维持现状，无论他开什么价码。’他再扫了一眼桌上的照片，不太友善地随手把它们堆起来翻转到背面朝上，‘现在我总算知道了情报部门没有作为的原因：Vassal并不是他们习惯打交道的地鼠。’

‘他们知道是Vassal？’Humphrey忍不住有些愤慨，如果情报部门肯分享他们的信息的话，他可能可以少花点时间在Admiralty档案中摸索，‘那么，他们也知道这些……照片？’

‘Yes and no, Humphrey.’Arnold推了推眼镜，‘他们直到最近才知道Vassal的身份，尽管之前已经掌握了他的存在。最近一个到伦敦来投诚的前KGB透露了关于Vassal的一切：他们观察了这个英使馆的低级员工两年，当他还是个刚刚到莫斯科的海军随行的时候就开始，为的是找到他的弱点。而Vassal并没有让他们失望，’Humphrey明显听出他上司语气中的讽刺，‘在一个派对上，他们拍了很多醉酒的Vassal和其他男人一起的亲密照片，之后KGB就得到了源源不断的海军军情机密作为回报，一直延续到他四年前回国也没有中断，直到现在。’

Humphrey的血液随着那段话的每一个词一同降温，Arnold的意思不言而喻。Vassal也许不是个科班出身的间谍，但不可否认他从KGB学到了不少，包括这种下三滥的honey traps。‘Vassal，他有没有可能把这些照片也泄露给莫斯科？’

Arnold看似在仔细考虑着他下属的问题，‘我不这样认为，’他思考过后回答，语速放慢了一些，‘一，叛变的苏联间谍口供里并没有提及，如果Vassal能给KGB提供这些信息他绝对不是个可以随便牺牲的资产。二，Vassal并不像剑桥帮，他的策反纯属被敲诈，里面不涉及对莫斯科意识形态的认可。再说，他可能也不想干额外的工作。’

‘三，这些照片可以轻易地给他他想要的一切，然而他只选择了Dolphin Square的一套豪华公寓。’Humphrey轻声补充道，回答着自己先前的问题，‘勒索钱财和搞破坏，Vassal只想得到一些物质和心理上的补偿而已。’

‘我相信这也是情报部门不肯趟这趟浑水的真正原因。他们肯定或多或少知道一些关于这些派对的消息……’Arnold示意着桌面的照片，‘这种把柄现在握在一个想报复的人手里，牵涉的高层人员还不止一两个，一旦泄露，后果可能会很严重。但与此同时，我们可以把这当作我们的筹码。’

‘你的意思是，让Permanent Secretary联手官员直接向他们施压？’毕竟这是作为FCO的最高文官的好处，比如有直接影响情报部门的权力。

‘没错，但我一点都不希望开展这场谈话。’Arnold叹了口气，这是他今天做得最多的活动，‘Humphrey，’他的语气转向柔和，黑框眼镜背后的双眼带着安慰、甚至算得上感激，‘你的任务完成得非常出色，谢谢。’

Humphrey机械地点了点头，接着礼貌地给上司道别，像梦游一样走到了门边。但在拧开门把手之前，他突然醒了过来，‘Arnold，我们的Permanent Secretary，他之后会怎样？’

这次，Arnold也没有了答案，‘我不知道，Humphrey。但他本该是下一任Cabinet Secretary。’


	2. Chapter 2

就在Vassal的调查暂告一段落之际，Humphrey之前略微忽略的正职工作突然排山倒海而来：新出台的英联邦移民法案正式宣布限制殖民地居民移居英国的权利，一时间导致烟火四起，在野党攻击内阁残忍漠视权益，内政部被指挑起种族仇恨，南亚的一个英联邦国家干脆借此为契机威胁退出联邦。就这样，Humphrey和他的FCO英联邦办公室职员在接下来几周忙得几乎连喘气的时间都没有。整个办公室从早到晚都是打字机和电话的声响，室内积累的二手烟几乎可以把天花板熏黑。而最让人纳闷的是，FCO在这个法案上从来没有过丝毫话语权，而威胁退出英联邦的南亚政客只是在为临近的大选赢选票。

礼拜六深夜，确切来说是礼拜日的凌晨，Humphrey拖着疲倦的身躯来到了Hacker的公寓。后者还没有到家，显然还在报社进行截稿前的最后冲刺：Reform终于结束了最近跟在野党的分歧，在移民法案这上面达成了共识，编辑部以及专栏作家一致对外抨击着内阁。但说实话Humphrey已经累得没精力管，尽管Hacker对此相当热心。

半个小时后，当Humphrey刚准备好上床睡觉的时候，他听到了公寓门被打开的声音。Hacker看起来也像是只被击垮的落水狗一样。他给了Humphrey一个无精打采的吻，蹬掉了皮鞋扯松了领带便径直走进卧室。随后，当两人并排躺在床上、即将进入半睡眠状态时，Humphrey才意识到从进门的一刻开始到现在他们还没有跟对方说过一句话。

‘你今天的抨击内阁进行得怎样？’Humphrey打破了沉默，但忍不住打了个哈欠。

‘还不错，’Hacker疲倦的回答里带着笑意，‘你的保卫内阁进行得还顺利？’

Humphrey还停下想了几秒，‘还好，谢谢。’

‘那就好。’这次轮到Hacker打哈欠，‘感谢上帝还好有周日。’

他们几乎立即睡着了。

==

‘要不我们去教堂？’

Humphrey有点惊讶。像往常的周日早上一样，他们还穿着睡衣睡袍在客厅无所事事，通常Hacker只需要茶、吐司和周日报纸就能消磨到晚饭时间。然而这次习惯性的问句竟然得到了一个奇怪的答复。

‘我还不知道原来你信教。’皱着眉头，Humphrey努力回忆着，但Hacker表达过的精神信仰对象只有Midlands的一支足球队，好像叫什么Wanderers，还是Villa？

‘我不信，但我们还是可以去。’Hacker毫不客气地从Humphrey手中拿走了财经版，‘据我所知，这是很多人周日做的事。’

事后看来，Humphrey还是有些庆幸自己答应了。在经过一个寒冷的复活节后，天气终于暖和起来，甚至还有一丝春日的阳光，这让他们的散步变成了慵懒的享受。一路从北往南，他们穿过了几个还没有变绿的广场，像Hacker所说的，街上有不少上教堂参加周日礼拜的人。在错过了几座教堂后，Hacker终于让他们在Piccadilly的一道铁门前停了下来：穿过一个小型花园，隐藏在闹市中的是一座低调的红砖教堂。

‘欢迎来到St James’s Church。’Hacker殷勤地给他的同伴推开了门。

不太大的教堂里大部分长凳已经几乎坐满，他们无声地坐在了最后一排的角落。Humphrey观察了一下周边的会众，绝大部分都是头发灰白的老年人，最年轻的看起来也上了六十岁。而这些老年教区居民尽管还裹着冬天的臃肿大衣，他们还是为了周日礼拜特意穿着体面，给人一种回到了维多利亚时代的错觉。坐在Humphrey身旁的老翁给了年轻的邻座一个友善的微笑，他控制不住颤抖的腿偶尔蹭到了后者的膝盖。

仪式本身也平淡无奇。布道的教区牧师看上去也跟他的大部分听众一样年纪，他的声音有点催眠地在讲述着欺骗的危害，让Humphrey想起了中学时候那些走神的礼拜。离开Winchester之后他几乎没踏足过另外一个礼拜堂，除了Ballie的一些仪式必须之外。瞥了一眼身边的Hacker，对方看起来在很认真地听着牧师的布道。Humphrey这个周日的惊讶还不止于此：在唱圣歌的时候，他第一次听到Hacker的歌声，算不上什么天籁但也很好入耳。对于一个自称不常去教堂的人来说，这些旋律和歌词显然并不陌生，无论唱歌的人怎样努力地隐藏这个事实。

仪式结束后，会众陆续走出教堂，但Hacker还慢吞吞地在读着墙壁上的石板，没有离开的意愿。正当Humphrey打算催促的时候，教区牧师走到了他们所在的角落：六十来岁，灰白的短发，好脾气的微笑。如果刨除那快要遮住教袍领结的双下巴，这张脸看起来依稀有点熟悉。

‘这些日子很少看到有年轻面孔参与教区的活动了。就连我的儿子，跟你们年纪差不多，也情愿在家里睡懒觉。’牧师和蔼地开始闲聊，‘我想我应该过来给你们表达感激。’

‘哪里，这是我们的荣幸才对。谢谢你刚才的布道，真的非常有意思。’Hacker主动挑起了社交的重担，何况他确实适合扮演那个积极的年轻人，‘但的确，其他的会众都比我们要……更有人生经验。’

被恭维的牧师显然对Hacker的诚挚面孔好感徒增，‘没错，你知道，我们经常因此被戏称为“最后的绅士教区”。欢迎加入我们。’

Hacker握住了对方伸出的手，露出了他孩子气的犬齿，‘谢谢，Reverend……？’

‘Reverend Vassal, 我叫William Vassal。’

后知后觉地，Humphrey认出了面前的这张脸：都是一些微小的细节，相同的瞳色和鼻梁、笑起来时不对称的嘴角。这位牧师正是John Vassal的父亲。

一切都变得合理：Vassal不止在尝试着保护自己，他的丑闻会彻底摧毁他的家人，无论是名誉、事业、还是信仰。

==

‘一切已经顺利被解决，地鼠已经不再是威胁，反正这是我目前掌握的最新消息。’Jumbo熟练而体面地扫光了他盘子里的食物，语气里带着一丝宽慰，‘考虑到各方面的利弊，这可能是最好的结局。’

Humphrey停下了手里刀叉，随即很快继续刚才的动作，‘你确定？这种敏感消息如果来源不确切的话，很难断定真假。’他希望他的声音足够平淡。

‘我确定。你知道我一向消息灵通的，而来源已经被多方证实，包括我在情报部门的内线。’现在Jumbo变得有些炫耀，‘还有Arnold本人。这应该没有假了吧？奇怪，你这个得宠学弟居然还是从我这里收到的风声，Humpy？’没有刻意隐藏的好奇不言而喻。

‘我估计Arnold不认为一个泄露情报到莫斯科的地鼠跟他在英联邦办公室的下属有任何关系。’更何况他只需要告诉Jumbo便可以保证整个FCO和苏联驻伦敦大使馆都被覆盖。

‘嘘，小声点！’Jumbo紧张地环顾四周，‘这是敏感消息，你刚才自己说的……何况，这里面还不是没有变数。’

Humphrey听到这句话后皱了眉头，‘“不是没有变数”是什么意思？’

‘我的情报局线人告诉我，地鼠手里好像有一些秘密，被他用来当交换筹码了……’

‘那听起来完全不像是“一切都被顺利解决”。你确定情报部门没有施行他们的……强硬手段？’

Jumbo看他同僚的目光变得有些诧异，仿佛对方刚刚建议的是中世纪的酷刑，‘我不认为这只地鼠在知道自己已经在情报部门曝光后还会幻想着有翻身的机会，如果这是你所担心的。但我的线人告诉我：情报部门和他正在商量着一个交易什么的，这倒还是头一次听说。’

‘交易？跟一个出卖海军机密的叛徒？他有什么筹码值得情报部门考虑的？’可能性不是没有：那些烟盒里剩下的其他照片可能更有破坏力，又或者Vassal有关于间谍网络的其他消息，‘那他到底想要什么作为回报？’

‘所有罪犯都想要的：雄辩的律师，仁慈的法官，更短的刑期。无论他手里有的是什么，Vassal觉得他有足够资本来开展谈判。’

Humphrey的胃口目前已经消失，他放下了刀叉，拿起了面前的酒杯来掩饰自己的不安。调查闹剧结束了一个多月，就在他快要把这整个戏剧抛诸脑后的时候，Jumbo的消息让他感到事情随时会节外生枝。他和Hacker在那个Dolphin Square的周六晚上后还没有谈起过Vassal这个话题，仿佛只需要努力把那些记忆深埋地底一切都会回归正常，但尽管两人都不会承认，埋藏时挖掘的痕迹已经在他们中间形成了一道无形的壕沟。万一已经被深埋的一切要被重新发掘，尽管这只是理论上存在的可能性，这举动可能导致的后果足够让Humphrey的胃部不舒服地往下沉。

‘我见过他几面，那个Vassal，在Frank主办的那些酒会。Admiralty公认的绅士，优雅、英俊、聪明、说话得体。’Jumbo似乎只能想到褒义词，接着他忽然转头打量着Humphrey，黑眼珠飞快地运转着，‘说实话他一直让我联想起你，Humpy。除了那些眼见的特征之外，你们两个都有着一种……神秘的气场，言语很难解释清楚。’

这突如其来的类比让Humphrey惊讶得说不出话，他甚至不知道应该对这个观点抱怎样的立场。从一开始，Humphrey就对Vassal有着一种含糊的好感，并不是欲望上的吸引，更像是同类间的惺惺相惜：也许是因为他们都分享着Humphrey所崇尚的Service内部淡然的处事态度，又或者是现在已经少有的那种礼貌的疏离。然后逐渐地，Vassal那副完美的Admiralty绅士面具开始变得做作，尽管似乎没有其他人察觉到不妥。直到Humphrey迟缓地发现了Vassal的取向秘密后，一切都开始讲得通：为求生存，他需要掩蔽自己的欲望和痕迹，把情感和需求藏在面具之下。不像Hacker那类人有着一本道德指南来约束自己的行为，Vassal依靠着洞察力和自制力来保持成功，而且时刻不能松懈。这并不是易事，然而这些锻炼让他成为隐藏大师：外界只能看到他刻意扮演的一面而看不透收在颅骨里的想法，而他也渐渐有了自己是可靠而安全的错觉。读懂了人心，隐藏好自己，剩下的就只需要找到合适的工具来攻击敌人的弱点，程序上再简单不过。所有的这些特质让他成为一个出色的间谍和操控者，这两种职业之间其实也只有一条模糊的界线。

这时，Humphrey意识到这些描述不再只适用于Vassal一个人。他顿时条件反射地感觉恶心、好像周围的空气被抽干了一样。

如果他觉得Vassal令人作呕，那么他应该对自己有同样的感觉：隐藏、操控、和利用，Vassal精通的技能，他不但都有，而且最近还在Hacker身上练习了一次。

‘你不是他，Humphrey。’忽然Hacker的声音在他耳边响起，听起来既遥远又空洞，但他的手指缠着Humphrey的，让后者不至于顿时迷失在那个骇人的漩涡里。深呼吸，跟着电梯显示数字的节拍。一切都会好的。

‘Humpy？Humpy？’Jumbo的声音瞬时把他拉了回来，他同僚的脸看起来有些担忧，‘你还好吧？’

有些恍惚的Humphrey下意识地回应了一声，感觉好像刚从一个噩梦中醒来。他伸手拿起了水杯，定了下神后假装轻松地回答，‘你刚刚给了我一个可怕的念头，Jumbo。我希望你不是在控诉我叛国？’

‘你，Humpy？现在到底是谁给谁一个可怕的念头？’Jumbo显然上钩了，轻易相信了Humphrey的气定神闲，‘其实我只是想恭维你的神秘气场。我觉得要是我也有的话，可能会对我在女士们面前的表现有所帮助。’

==

Humphrey拖着疲惫的脚步踏上了最后一级台阶。到底是什么驱使他放弃回Haslemere的末班火车绕路来到北伦敦，他也说不清楚。尤其是公寓的主人目前正在伯明翰追踪一个地方委员会的报道，暂时被迫住在父母家中。显然这对Hacker家族所有成员都略带创伤性，Humphrey几乎每天都在电话里听着那些抱怨。

但明显有人并不知道Hacker不在家。

在楼道的昏暗灯光下，Humphrey掏出钥匙正准备开门的时候，他听到脚步声往他的方向走来。下意识地抬头往声源看去，Humphrey差点把钥匙掉在地上：一头红色卷发，高大的身材，那个曾经出现在Vassal派对中的苏格兰人。对方受到的惊吓似乎也不比Humphrey少，结果两人都呆在原地，隔着过道不知所措地看着对方。

‘我还以为是Jim Hacker住在这里？’最终是对方先打破沉默。

‘没错，但他……’话一出口Humphrey就后悔了，红发男人不止知道Hacker的名字和住址，他现在也知道了屋主还把钥匙交给了别人，那个别人还曾被他怀疑跟Hacker有着密切关系。‘但他现在不在。’责备他因疲倦而迟钝的大脑已经于事无补。

红发男人的嘴角卷成了一个自满的微笑，或许在为自己两个月前的洞察力自鸣得意。‘啊，真遗憾，我本来打算跟他谈一下。’他的声音跟遗憾搭不上边，‘但不要紧，跟你谈也一样。你要邀请我进屋吗，Mr Appleby？’

跟上次一样，Humphrey不情愿地听从了对方的指引。苏格兰人大方地跟着开门的人进了公寓。除了杂物变少和略微整洁了一些之外，客厅还是像Humphrey第一次来的时候一样到处堆满了书籍报章。‘好吧，白兔果然是吃草的，那倒是一点都不意外。’自来熟的客人在环顾四周后随手捡起了身边的一份报纸，却看都没看就扔回了原处。

‘你是谁？你想怎样？’Humphrey完全不想浪费时间，他不客气地站在客厅中央，没有打算邀请对方坐下。

‘放松，Humphrey。我没有恶意。’苏格兰人举起双手假装投降，并笑着安抚道，‘如果我要做什么坏事的话，你现在就不会醒着站在这里。’

Humphrey没有回答，只是继续沉默地看着对方。

‘好，很抱歉没有做自我介绍。Jo Glen, Security Service。’说着对方向Humphrey伸出了手，‘又或者你们所说的Box 500，MI5，Spooks，哪个都随意。上次我们见面的时候，我还是负责调查John Vassal的卧底探员。’

‘你知道？你知道Vassal的身份？’Glen不自觉地往后缩了一下，Humphrey才意识到他的问句比他想象中的要用力得多，‘抱歉……我意思是，你知道多少？’他强迫自己放缓语气补充道。

‘不要紧，我理解……’假装活动着手指，Glen收回了跟Humphrey握手的打算，‘我相信你已经从你的上司那里收到简报：我们大约两个多月前从投诚的KGB成员那里得知Vassal的身份。我去过三个Dolphin Square的派对，知道他们的玩法，也知道有不少有头有脸的人士参与。但我没猜到他有拍照的嗜好。’苏格兰口音听起来带着点不情愿的敬佩，‘你和Mr Hacker的发现帮我们部门……省了很多麻烦。’

‘我听说你们在跟他商量交易？’Humphrey谨慎地问道，尽量不给对方透露更多消息。

‘算是吧。’Glen笼统地回答道，他的目光搜寻着Hacker的书架，‘在收到你们发现的照片后，我们把Vassal的公寓翻了个遍：那些给莫斯科的Admiralty档案底片藏在家具后，而另外那些……派对底片他通常放在烟盒里随身携带。不知道为什么有一天晚上他疏忽了。’苏格兰人把注意力放回客厅中的人身上，眼神有些意味深长，‘Vassal对于偷窃海军情报供认不违，但对勒索坚决不承认。他说那只是他的个人爱好，他从没有打算从那些照片中获利，但他暗示说也许有不止一份的底片藏在别的地方。’

听到这里Humphrey忍不住让他的不耐烦显露出来，‘按照我的理解，你们总有办法对付这种困境？还是那只是间谍小说作家杜撰出来的桥段？’

Glen刚才的笑突然收敛了，‘Vassal说他把照片藏在了跟他接头的KGB知道的秘密地点。万一他出了什么意外的话，莫斯科到时就会有足够的资料来摧毁半个议会，顺带把隔壁的白厅也一同拖下水。’他的重音落在了白厅之上。

Humphrey不自觉地闭上了眼，尽力地不去想那些灾难性后果，‘那他想要什么来交换？流放？减刑？还是免罪？’

‘这就是我不解的地方，’Glen舔了下嘴唇，看起来有点欲言又止，‘他的要求在我看来很没有逻辑：他想要跟Jim Hacker见面。’搜寻的目光现在落在了Humphrey身上，等待着。

‘只有这一项要求？’Glen沉默地点了点头。Humphrey的喉咙变得干燥，他转身把自己的表情从对方面前藏起。径直走到Hacker的酒柜，他冷静地倒了两杯威士忌。当他把饮料递给Glen的时候，那个理性高效的FCO文官已经重新占据了主动，‘Hacker是个报纸编辑。Vassal想要宣传。’

Glen接过他的酒杯，但双眼没有离开过Humphrey的脸，‘我也是这样认为。’他的声音并不那么让人信服，呷了一口杯里的酒精后，他耸了耸肩，‘但一个信使还是不要有太多猜测。’

==

计划的会面在情报部门旗下的一间安全屋里进行：在东伦敦一栋破旧的临街公寓楼里，连绵阴雨天惨白的日光让同样破旧的公寓内部看起来像蒙上了一层灰色的霉菌。Humphrey和Hacker比预定时间提早到达，除了等待之外没有其他选择。

‘你确定你想我留在这里？’Humphrey突然问道，在他耳中自己的声音听起来有些尖锐，‘Vassal还没到，我现在走还来得及……’

‘我确定，如果你不再问我的话。’Hacker紧张的时候习惯重复的活动，比如他现在正在来回地踱步。他对于整个事件的反应在Humphrey看来还算平静，在听完了后者的叙述后他基本同意关于Vassal希望跟媒体接触的看法，并很快接受了Glen在中立地点举行会面的安排。Hacker从一开始便坚持让Humphrey也一同出席，但两人并没有谈论背后的原因。

Vassal并没有让他们久等。Hacker在听到门铃响后几乎跃到了门前：进门的只有一个人，外表上并没有太大变化，也许除了略微苍白的脸色。Vassal径直走到了公寓客厅中央，他的步态比起他的表情更能透露他的心虚。对于Humphrey的在场，他甚至没有流露出惊讶。

‘我假定你们已经清楚了解这次会面的原因，’Vassal是第一个开口的人，但他正忙着透过窗帘缝隙往窗外看，‘当然我们所说的每一句话他们都在听着。但我希望我们的最终决定是建立在深思熟虑之上，而不是在外界的干扰上。’

‘但请允许我先问一个问题，’Hacker公事公办的冰冷语气成功地让Vassal把注意力转移到他身上，‘为什么我要在这里听一个危害国家安全的间谍、企图利用丑闻来扰乱公共秩序的勒索者，并假装他说的话有值得让我考虑的必要？’

Vassal发出了一声轻蔑的笑声，‘这是他们告诉你的？间谍？勒索者？’冷冻在那张精致的脸上笑容变得苦涩，‘考虑到他们在我公寓找到的证据足够让我在监狱里蹲十辈子，他们怎么说都没问题。间谍？也许。但我从没勒索过任何人，’他收窄了和Hacker之间的距离，灰蓝色的双眼烧得炽热，‘正正相反，我才是被勒索的受害人。’

‘看来我要回答我自己问的问题，’Hacker没有退却，直视着对方说出他的答案，‘我站在这里听你废话的原因是因为你威胁暴露那些桃色照片给莫斯科，在我看来那正是勒索的定义。看来你在苏联那几年还是学到了不少。’

这有效地激怒了Vassal，后者的双手一把抓住了Hacker的衣领，而在体能对抗中报纸编辑并不是占优的一方，‘我从没勒索过任何人。’Vassal咄咄逼人地逐个字重复着，但他很快松开了手，强迫自己往后退了一步，‘我不是来跟你吵架的，Jim。事实上，如果我打算勒索的话，这次会面根本没有进行的必要。’

房间陷入了沉默。

‘当我正式被逮捕和起诉的时候，我需要付钱给我的辩护律师，但目前我没有足够的资金。’Vassal最终开口，他的声音充满讽刺，混合着绝望和报复的表情扭曲着他的五官，那个Admiralty的绅士已经不见了踪影，‘我需要卖掉我的故事，一个关于伦敦和莫斯科联手利用一个低级文官的性取向来毁掉他的人生的故事。’

==

‘绝对不可能。’Humphrey很快把问题拨到了一边，紧接着有些不可置信地看着Hacker，‘你该不会是真的在考虑他的提议吧？’

他们已经回到了Hacker的公寓，头脑里全是刚才Vassal给他们讲的故事：说实话，Vassal是个讲故事的能手，尤其是把自己塑造成一个彻头彻尾的受害者、并对主办玩家派对和偷拍照片只字不提。被问到这些情况的时候，他坚持那些照片对他来说只是个人兴趣，而他的财务收入大部分来自几个经常参加他派对的好友的自愿贡献，跟照片没有任何关系。Vassal看起来头脑清醒而冷静，他的叙述顺畅而有逻辑，Humphrey察觉不到他对自己的行为有任何的懊悔或自责，如果硬是要形容的话，Vassal像是对自己的身份被拆穿感到不便。

Hacker没有马上回答，而是背对着Humphrey在厨房磨蹭着继续泡茶。‘不，不完全是。’他端着两个冒着热气的马克杯走进了客厅，几乎全神贯注地盯着杯子避免热茶洒出，‘即便是的话，Reform也开不出什么好价钱。’

‘那是什么意思？’Humphrey的注意力现在完全地落在Hacker身上，‘Vassal的事绝对不能被泄露到媒体。这里不涉及任何讨论。’

两杯茶被小心翼翼地放在了茶几上，Hacker在Humphrey身边的位置坐了下来，沙发一下子变得窄小无比，‘那你建议我们应该怎样解决那些多余底片的问题？’

‘你很清楚他只是在吓唬我们。一个连自己的财务状况都轻易失去控制的人、怎么可能会高瞻远瞩地为了一个他不可预见的庭审花费那么多功夫？’

‘但你也不能确定那些底片到底是不是真的存在，即便是情报部门也对此束手无策，不是吗？’

‘即便Vassal说的是真话，有很多人在这件事上比你更有切身的利害关系，这里面包括情报部门。’Humphrey开始看透了在假装绕圈子的那个编辑，‘他们自然会用尽办法确认底片永远不会曝光。但那并不是你的关注重点。’

面对对方不言而喻的问句，Hacker心虚地避免任何眼神接触，继续盯着面前的茶杯。在这些情况下他总是像一本摊开的书一样好读，‘我只是认为，人们应该知道Vassal的故事，了解勒索事件的前因后果，从他的角度出发看这件事。况且，这也能让他有经济能力请个称职的辩护律师，这是我们能给他最起码的公平。’

‘人们不会只看到一个被勒索的英使馆低级员工，这点你一定清楚，他们从来不会直接理解你写在报纸上的观点：他们会看到一个软弱无能的外交体系，纵容一个有性格缺陷的人来把国家安全当作儿戏。’

‘你是不是想得太多了，Humphrey？这样的联想能力估计只存在于白厅的幻想中。’

‘不，这是你没有看清楚大局。当这个体系被质疑到一定程度，它就会失去权威，失去控制混乱的能力。Vassal的故事跟那些桃色照片一样，只不过用不同的方式来达到扰乱秩序的目的。’

‘如果是这样，我只能说那并不是我的本意。但权威失去监督的话我们还不如直接搬到苏联去。’Hacker的争论开始有些升温，‘质疑这个体系碰巧是我的工作，我的出发点从来都是让社会通过批评和改善变得更包容和公平，尽管这明显让白厅把我们当作眼中钉。’

这句划清界限的话像针一样刺中了Humphrey的肋骨，‘拜托，饶了我你那一套理想主义宣言。这报道跟批评内阁性质完全不一样，它只会成为多米诺骨牌的第一块，牵扯出来的是博眼球的丑闻和自以为有理的仇恨、一件接一件。你根本不知道你创造出来的是什么样的魔鬼。’

‘原来这是你对我职业的真实看法。’Hacker刚才的愤怒现在已经变成了冷漠，但隐藏不了他眼中的受伤，‘很抱歉让你失望，但如果连帮助一个有需要的人这一点都做不到，我作为一个记者的职业道德……我的良知会受到谴责。’

‘良知……在你的字典里一切都一定要那么对错分明吗？’Humphrey闭上眼苦笑着，‘即使你知道跟着良知走的是一条布满荆棘、甚至是通向悬崖的路？’

‘这是我在这个世界上唯一可以控制的，那根属于我的、划在对与错之间的准绳。’Hacker的声音很轻但很坚定。

‘即便那是一条我不能跟你同行的路？’

Hacker猛地抬起头看着Humphrey，他张开了又合起的唇让他看起来像一条金鱼，渺小而滑稽。Humphrey之前从来没有留意到搁在他们之间的那道透明玻璃，直到今天他把头狠狠地撞在了上面：这就是Hacker的底线，线外是Humphrey拼命想要、但对方不能给的。由始至终他都清楚知道这条线的存在，但如同每个自负的情人一样，他曾经自信地认为自己会是例外。直到痛感让他清醒过来。

‘我要错过回Haslemere的火车了。’

‘Humphrey……’

但他只是看了眼茶几上两杯还没被碰过的茶，接着径直走出了公寓。

==

夏天来了又走，尽管在这个海岛上那只是两周内的事情。Humphrey甚至有些欢迎那股热浪，这给了他糟糕的脾气和过度的酒精摄入一个完美的借口。俱乐部里其他的会员大都选择在夏天到乡下休假避暑，这让Humphrey在城里有了合适的地方避世，考虑到他最近不再频繁地绕路到北伦敦。

自从那段灾难性的对话后， Humphrey还没有跟Hacker见过面或交谈过。他对于这种争执后的和解时间线没有太多经验，也不太清楚到底应该跟对方当面讲和还是等双方情绪平复后再展开讨论：从FCO角度来说，和解调停建立在不断地调整交易条款、双方在贪婪和让步中找到平衡、以达到利益最大化的基础上，毕竟没人想要毁灭经济的战争和制裁。但当同样的争执发生在两个人之间，强烈的情绪可以瞬间遮蔽双眼，发动战争的后果一时间看起来遥不可及，即便是清楚原理的Humphrey也只能莫名奇妙地在战争爆发后思量着寻找停战协议：尽管在和Hacker的交战中，他们卡在了一个尴尬的道德高地边界问题上，但Humphrey认为无论是从细节分析还是从大局出发，他都是辩论中占优的一方。显然Hacker需要点时间慢慢理解。

带着这样的想法，他等了一周的电话，但那该死的东西一次都没响过。

接下来的一周，他犹豫着是否应该由自己来捡起电话话筒：强行把道理从耳道灌入Hacker那个厚实的颅骨里、这个想法变得一天比一天更有诱惑力。但假想中的话筒另一头，传来的依然是那套不屈不挠的liberal见解和诡辩，鉴于对Hacker迎难而上的品质的了解，即便Humphrey率先打破沉默，情况仍然是僵局一个。最后，这驱使他回到等电话的死循环中。对此，他只觉得无可奈何的同时又忿忿不平：普通人从不因为这么事不关己的纠纷而断绝关系，大部分婚姻破裂的原因都庸俗不堪，但在睡房里政见不合简直是闻所未闻。如果Hacker硬要借Vassal的事来表达什么立场，他显然想错方向了。

Humphrey有些恼怒地把自己的酒杯重新斟满。俱乐部的侍者已经有先见之明地把酒瓶留在了他的手边，这都是Hacker的错。

‘介意我坐下来吗？’一个熟悉而让人厌烦的声音打断了Humphrey的动作。

‘Mr Glen，我希望你在这里出现既不为公，也不为私。’正想拿起酒杯，Glen的手指已经抢先一步把酒精占为己有。Humphrey不可置信地瞪着对方。

苏格兰人若无其事地从中尝了一口后评价道，‘不错，不过我对家乡特产总是特别的偏爱。但我从没觉得你也对威士忌有特殊感情，Humphrey。’又喝了一口，‘明显我们那位共同熟人的口味非常有传染性。’

‘你想怎样？’Humphrey用尽全力地尽量客气，毕竟俱乐部是个公众地方。

‘没什么，只是路过问候你一下。顺便看看那个媒体相关的项目有没有什么进展？’

‘如果想问媒体方面的问题，你应该试一下联系一些媒体方面的人。’

‘但他去了伯明翰，这不才逼着我来问你……’Glen突然咬住了舌头，显然是注意到了Humphrey变灰的脸色，‘等等，你不知道……这是不是你在周三晚上不到九点就灌了半瓶威士忌的缘故？’

‘我的酒精摄入跟你没有关系。’Humphrey几乎咬牙切齿地回答道，‘至于你的问题，我建议你等到他从伯明翰回来后再问。还有，我不知道他什么时候回来。’

‘好吧，你们吵架了也没必要把气出在我身上。我从头到尾都只是个送信的。’Glen脸上自鸣得意的笑跟他的话完全对不上号，‘你们为什么吵？是不是因为最后选了那个小报？我本来以为你们会直接用Reform，没想到……’

‘你在说什么？’Humphrey像是突然被唤醒一样第一次正眼看着面前的人，‘什么小报？’

‘天……’Glen用手掌遮住了自己的脸，‘不要告诉我你连这都不知道……’

‘Mr Glen，请回答我的问题：你说的是什么小报？’

Glen缓慢地从指缝中偷看Humphrey，明显不太乐意继续这个话题，但又没有别的选择。‘我说的是Sunday Pictorial。地鼠的一生、从莫斯科到伦敦、你所不知道的Admiralty……这种报纸肯定会用这些烂大街的头条，但Vassal觉得不要紧，我不知道具体价码但他似乎很满足。’他明显地吞咽了一下，‘直到刚才，我一直以为是你们两个给他跟那个小报之间牵的线。’

Humphrey呆坐着，半晌没有说出话。在这期间，他看着Glen的嘴巴一直在动着，显然对方把填充沉默的重任揽到了自己身上，但Humphrey一个字都没听进。

‘…… Vassal给我们的都是寄存邮箱的地址，里面具体有什么我不大清楚。反正你的顶头上司对此非常高兴，还有大概半个财政部也像提前过了圣诞一样。’Glen终于闭上了嘴，但仅仅持续了几秒，‘总的来说，我认为这算是双赢的结果，你的Hacker是以大局为重……Humphrey，你要去哪里？……’

‘他不是“我的Hacker”。’Humphrey从沙发上站了起来，随手捡起了桌面上剩下的半瓶威士忌便向大门的方向走去，他的声音不受控制地变得讽刺，‘到现在这应该明显不过。’

==

‘Arnold?’Humphrey敲了下上司开着的办公室门，‘你找我？’

天气仍然闷热，但Arnold还是一丝不苟地穿着他的深蓝色西装，要不是门窗都打开着，Humphrey有些担心他的上司会有中暑的可能。

‘嗯，把门关上。’Arnold收起了手中的钢笔，掏出了手帕擦了下额头，‘坐。’

尽管Humphrey很清楚即将发生的谈话的内容，这不妨碍他感觉像当年那个没准备好作业就参加学长组织的辅导课的坏学生：在Arnold面前他常常有这种感觉，而他们离开大学已经有一些时候了。

像能读懂对方的思维一样，Arnold开始了他的质问，‘你的近况怎样，Humphrey？’

Humphrey正寻思着问题的奇怪走向，他捕捉到了上司眼镜底下闪过的一丝担忧。他花了几秒的时间才反应过来：这是Arnold关心的举措，尽管微妙得有些过头。

‘我很好，谢谢。’除了客套的回答Humphrey 想不出对方想听些什么，‘可能还没适应这炎热的天气。’

‘当然，今年真热得很。’两人都几乎同时对琐碎闲聊的结束无声地松了口气，自然Arnold很快回归正题，‘Permanent Secretary对你的工作表示非常满意，我们都认为你在处理这件……敏感的事情上发挥得相当出色。’

‘谢谢。’但是……

‘但是，’Arnold扶了下眼镜，注意力放在了他面前的纸镇上，‘他以及Service里其他的一些资深Secretary认为，我们没必要让外界知道太多。’透过镜片是惯常的警醒，‘一个看场人要是在庄园里逮到了狐狸，他应该迅速把尸体给埋了，而不是带着到处游街示众。他肯定不想给别人留下话柄，说他没有做好本职工作。’

那些曾经在辅导课大受欢迎的比喻句到现在还能快速地向受众转达观点，但Humphrey的问题不再是几页忘记写的议论文。他抓住椅子扶手的手指感觉有些僵硬。

‘Arnold……’欲言又止地，那个还带着第一次参加饮酒社团聚会后可怕宿醉的新生羞愧地低下了头，‘我感觉这超出了我能力范围……这次是我不能控制的一些因素，一些我原以为可以信任的人，他们做的事超出了我的预计……’背叛了我的信任。

对方听过太多拙劣的本科生谎话，要拆穿任何一个都易如反掌。Humphrey很清楚说实话是他唯一的选择。他只是盯着桌面上的纸镇，等待着。

‘我很庆幸你愿意跟我分享你的担忧，Humphrey。’Arnold从座位上站了起来，但很快消失在Humphrey的视线范围，‘你很清楚我的观点，不可控因素向来都是借口。我们的工作就是要控制一切，不管那是否在我们能力范围内。’Humphrey能听到他身后徘徊的脚步声，却没有回头的勇气，‘包括控制那些我们自认为控制不了的人。应该说，尤其是他们。’

Arnold显然清楚Humphrey的所指，他也许是直接从情报部门得知Hacker在这件事当中的牵扯，更可能是通过高级Secretary的藤蔓网络。他的工作是知道一切，无论是那些无中生有的作业、还是刻意隐瞒的失职。 ‘但怎样才能做到？’Humphrey的问题透露了他的无助。

徘徊的脚步声停了下来，‘这是你要解决的问题，Humphrey。但问问你的内心，到底哪一个更重要，事业？还是……友谊？’他的上司在最后一个词上卡顿了一下，‘你知道，这份工作的真谛并不是找对答案，而是找对问题。问对最关键的问题。’

Humphrey听到自己机械地回答了一句是，被汗水湿透的衬衫威胁着要榨干他肺部的空气。就在这时，Arnold把一小杯sherry递到了他的面前。

‘我从来没有怀疑过你的能力，Humphrey。’这句话对于一个焦躁不安的新生来说无疑是最高的福音，‘通常你在两小时内赶出来的几页纸要比很多人花了两周写的都要出色。’

==

同一个地方可以在白天和晚上看起来完全不一样：地毯上的不再是有个性的抽象图案而是年代不明的污迹，上一位客人在桌面上残留的酱汁被穿透窗户的日光无限放大，喝光的空杯子随意堆放在桌角，没有人急着收拾。这是Humphrey跟着Hacker光顾过的东伦敦酒馆之一，但跟他记忆中的那个市井而有魅力的喝酒去处毫无相似之处。唯一不变的是聚众灌酒的人群，不论是午饭中的文员还是建筑工，目前大都围在吧台守候着直播赛马的电视。

Humphrey选了张角落位置的桌子，离吧台有些距离但能让他清楚地看见大门。不自觉地，他还是把这跟他上一次约见一个报纸编辑的经历进行对比：一个乌烟瘴气的酒馆跟St James’s Park没有多少可比性，但起码Hacker没有让他像个被放鸽子的白痴一样干等了十分钟。

酒馆的大门被推开，进门的是一个年轻的金发男人，看起来匆忙得很。Humphrey几乎马上就认出了那是Sunday Pictorial的编辑Reg Andrews：不只是因为每周日那张大得快要占据四分之一社论版面的署名照片，更明显的是那种跟这份周日小报相符的个人风格，一种富有侵略性的自我膨胀，如同耸人听闻的大写头条一样，这显然是一个不会放过任何一个机会将事物戏剧化的职业记者。在环顾了酒馆一周后，Andrews留意到了角落的Humphrey，后者可能是在场唯一一位没有同伴的顾客。

‘well, well……来自白厅的电话一般都不是客套的问候，我说的对吗？’Andrews在Humphrey对面的位置坐了下来，迅速填满了周围的全部空间。他看起来可能比Hacker年轻两三岁，金色短发被过量发胶固定着，花哨的鲜艳领带和配对的手帕向四周呐喊着个性，但那张苍白的脸上却是Fleet Street遍地都是的贪婪。

‘Mr Andrews，我很高兴你同意见面。’Humphrey毫不客气地直奔正题，现在他并没有耐心闲聊或恭维，‘我想跟你讨论一下你最近取得的一个尚未发表的故事。’

‘啊，这可能跟我们的编辑部宗旨有冲突：即便是尚未发表的故事，我们一旦付了钱给线人就不可能让他们退款，撤稿那是不可能的。’Andrews应该不是第一次遇到提前撤稿的要求，从他的强硬态度看来提出要求的人成功的可能性很低。

‘恐怕你理解错了。不同于议会街，白厅并不热衷于撤稿。相反，我们更偏好于供稿。’

‘现在你拥有我全部的注意力，Mr Appleby。Sunday Pictorial最喜欢的就是leak，越震撼越好。’充满贪婪的双眼毫不掩饰地放光。

‘“震撼”是个很主观的概念，但我接下来要说的涉及一位John Vassal，任职于Admiralty的一名低职能civil servant。’

惊讶并不能准确地形容Andrews的反应。考虑到这可能是这名小报编辑职业生涯中最震撼的一个故事，过分警惕和怀疑也不算过分。对方略微眯起了眼，‘我也许听说过这个人，但我看不出这跟FCO有任何关系。’

‘的确没有直接关系。但作为一个关心Service体系健康的成员，我只想看到这件即将到来的大新闻能够得到合适的覆盖。’Humphrey意味深长地直视着对方，‘尤其是当我想到那些……不正常的裙带关系开始腐蚀这个系统的核心，仅仅是这个想法就足够让人发抖。’

Andrews明显听懂了他的线人的言外之意，‘那么，我可以把你引作“关心Service体系健康的成员”吗？当然，那是在我认为引言值得被印刷在纸上的前提之下。’

‘我恐怕这也是一个非常主观的任务。我的引言只有一个名字：Tom Galberth。在这两年他成为议会街最炙手可热的MP之前，他曾经是海军Civil Lord，负责管理着Admiralty所有非战斗的平民职员。而他在职期间刚好是从Vassal从国外回来的时候开始。’

Andrews的嘴角扭成了一个满足的微笑，‘Galberth，传闻说他的名字最近出现在新内阁的候选名单当中……当然，披露议会里任何不正当行为是我们媒体的首要任务。’

Humphrey的手指敲了下桌面，把对方的注意力吸引到了放在上面的一个不起眼的文件夹，‘那么，你可能会对一些阅读材料感兴趣。’

‘谢谢，Humphrey。你知道，你颠覆了我对白厅的一些……死板印象。’Andrews暧昧地笑着，‘我的一位同行朋友曾经对我说过白厅是个非常刺激的地方，当时我还狠狠地嘲笑了他一通。你知道，他是那种liberal宽边报纸的编辑，我本来以为地球上没有别的人比他更鄙视red tape了。’

听到了这句话，Humphrey的太阳穴像是被冰锤击中一样：尽管Andrews所指的可以是Fleet Street任意一位编辑，但串联起最近发生的事情，Hacker的名字是第一个出现在他脑海里的，‘你的朋友听起来有点愤世嫉俗。’他勉强回答着。

‘没错，他是个好编辑，但有点……过时了。他们这类人只希望印刷他们自认为对的一切，从不考虑读者或者线人的需要。就连Vassal都知道谁能更好地代表他的利益，讲好他的故事，所以才选择了我们……我的观点是，白厅应该……’

‘Vassal选择你们？’Humphrey忍不住问道，这和Glen之前提供的信息完全不一致。他随即控制了语气补充道，‘我以为你们的合作是被……相关部门安排好的。’

Andrews忽然看起来有些忐忑不安，但那仅仅持续了几秒钟，‘好吧，我不认为有必要跟你兜圈，如果你已经知道合作的背后是有安排的话。’他显然下定了决心，‘我跟你提到的那位同行朋友，他之前曾经来找我借钱，试着把Vassal的故事买下刊登在他的liberal报纸上。在得到消息后我做了所有会把握时机的记者会做的事：我跳过介绍人直接找到了Vassal，他在听到我的价格后爽快地决定转投到我们报纸。’

沉默了一阵，Humphrey最后问道，‘你的那位同行朋友知道吗？’

‘在你把事情定性之前，我必须为我自己辩解：媒体也需要跟随市场的规则，而不守规则的人很快都会被淘汰，我不为我所做的事感到羞愧……那位同行朋友，几天前他突然要出差，Vassal的决定是那之后的事。’

这时的Humphrey不确定他能否继续保持冷漠的面具，他从座位上站了起来，突然的动作让他感觉有些眩晕，‘我恐怕我必须走了，Mr Andrews。但一句友好的忠告，跟你的朋友谈一下，他应该听一下你的辩词。’

然而，他甚至没有给Hacker一个辩解的机会。他迫不及待地包揽了陪审、法官、和侩子手的角色，然后轻而易举地就给对方写下了背叛的判决书。Humphrey意识到他不过是在无意识地在给他受伤的自尊找一个正当的报复理由。

==

之后的一切发生得像雪崩一样。Vassal的逮捕发生在九月中一个平淡无奇的礼拜三，苏格兰场搜查了他在Dolphin Square的公寓，取走了相关资料进行调查，起码这是隔天早报快讯的版本。之后的跟进消息指出调查人员有理由认为Vassal利用他在Admiralty的职务之便为苏联进行间谍活动，随后把这跟同类型的剑桥帮和Portland间谍网络进行了类比，这让白厅和Pall Mall有了窃窃私语的理由。但消息真正的爆发应该从逮捕发生后的礼拜日算起：Sunday Pictorial的大写头条‘Why I Betrayed My Country’，配上Vassal那张英俊甚至有点天真的空军入伍照片，几乎同时激起任何经过报摊的人的好奇和爱国心。Humphrey不得不佩服Reg Andrews一流的营销手段。

不出所料，报纸的第一版就出现了homosexual的字眼、以及Tom Galberth的照片：那些文字连含蓄的暗示都算不上，清晰的时间线、Admiralty的职能介绍、甚至连Galberth的家庭背景也一一列举，让热心的读者可以过一把侦探瘾。被头条激起好奇心的读者会发现John Vassal、一个有着跟常人不同取向的civil servant，为了满足自己畸形的欲望在莫斯科被勒索并被策反成为间谍，但文章的重点很快转向探讨为什么他可以在Admiralty潜伏多年而没被揭穿身份，然后Tom Galberth的名字开始出现：Vassal回国后的顶头上司，曾经点名让Vassal担任自己的私人秘书，从Admiralty卸任后在议会仕途顺利有望进入内阁等等。三版详细解读的最后一段更是写着：下期即将独家披露Galberth与Vassal的书信选集，请勿错过。

Humphrey折起了报纸，若有所思地看着头版上Vassal的照片：那个青少年当时还不到二十岁，穿着笔挺的RAF制服，看起来既兴奋又略微不安，这跟现在那个优雅甚至世故得有些游离的男人完全不同。他当时已经清楚自己的取向了吗？还是像摄影一样是前期的失望才导致后期的发现？但那时候他肯定已经发现凭借自己的长相和上流谈吐、也许努力加上那么一点的魅力和口才，他几乎可以得到一切他想要的，除了一样：真正的伴侣关系。这是不是他不安的原因？害怕被揭穿、被拒绝？还是因为那种无法言喻的孤独？这是不是他在莫斯科不顾一切冒险的原因？

但也许永远没有人会知道，没有人甚至对他的故事感兴趣。即使没有Humphrey的贡献，Andrews显然也知道Vassal的故事很容易又变成‘另一个剑桥间谍帮续集’，但对比之下，Vassal甚至连大学都没上过。他的默默无闻让他成为完美的间谍，但同时也是个糟糕的新闻故事。但如果能将Galberth加入其中，Vassal就成了一个完美的间谍和新闻故事：他将同时触及苏联和同性恋两条禁忌，而Galberth则意味着更多位高权重人士也在触及这些禁忌。Humphrey很清楚Andrews需要的配方，为了一个震撼的故事后者甚至愿意翻垃圾，这正是Humphrey交给小报编辑的：Vassal和Galberth的公函来往、无聊的新年贺卡问候、和一些过期的部门电话笔录。如果Andrews翻垃圾足够认真的话，他也许会找到几个可以曲解的词，但至少Humphrey可以确定他不会去翻另外那些藏着真正尸体的垃圾桶。

即便如此，这整件事已经是一团糟。

==

刚踏出火车，Humphrey便马上受到寒风和冷雨的夹击。为了赶上回家的末班车，匆忙中他把雨伞忘在了办公室。但看来他并不是唯一一个在骤雨中措手不及的可怜人，借着昏暗的街灯，Humphrey可以看到另一个模糊的人影在站台上徘徊：对方跟他一样没有伞。

‘Humphrey，Humphrey……是你吗？’

火车的离开加上大雨轻易地掩盖了其他的声音，低着头赶路的Humphrey几乎径直撞上了面前的人。连忙停住了脚步，挡路的人并没有配合地让开，Humphrey抬起头看到的是Hacker湿透了的脸：那张他三个礼拜没看到过的脸，现在奇迹般地物化在Haslemere的火车站台上。

‘你也没有伞，对吗？’Humphrey脱口而出，这似乎是他疲倦的大脑唯一能想到的。

对方怔了一下，随即摇了摇头。浸湿了的头发一缕缕地贴在额头上，雨水不断地滴进眼里，Hacker看起来好像刚从河里被打捞出来似的，浑身正在不受控制地发抖。

‘我也没带。走快点。’Humphrey竖起了大衣衣领开始快步往停车场走去。几秒后，他听到了另一副脚步声跑着跟了上来。

十分钟的路程感觉比平时漫长了很多。Hacker坐在副驾座位上，一路上不断地发抖同时为弄脏车子而道歉。当Humphrey把车驶进了家里的车道，对方终于停止了无意义的絮叨，这让他无声地松了口气。

‘那么，你打算进来还是在那里站一个晚上？’Humphrey已经在玄关里脱下了自己被淋湿的大衣，才忽然注意到他的客人还在大门外像木头一样站着。

Hacker支吾了一下后尴尬地回答道，‘我……我不想把你的地毯也弄脏。’

这时Humphrey才在这个晚上第一次真正地看清了面前的人：除了被浇了个透彻之外，Hacker比起几个礼拜前变得更瘦削，黑眼圈在泛白的脸色之上非常明显。之前对方在车上滔滔不绝的时候Humphrey已经怀疑他有些喝醉，现在在灯光下这个猜测得到了证实。事实上，报纸编辑看起来就像是从狄更斯小说里走出来的悲惨遭遇的化身。

‘别傻了，那只是水而已。’Humphrey听到自己说，那个声音相当平静，‘如果不想生病的话你应该尽快把湿衣服换掉。’

最终挣扎着犹豫了片刻，Hacker还是踏进了大门，他大衣下摆滴下的雨水马上在地毯上留下了印记。Humphrey在发现自己走神后飞快地补充道，‘浴室在走廊右手边第二道门，里面有干净的睡袍。’

Hacker的大衣像装满了石头一样沉，基本上跟吸满水的海绵没有区别，此外大衣口袋里还探出了一瓶喝剩一半的威士忌。很多人都不知道Haslemere的火车站小得连遮雨的顶棚都没有，尽管这个小镇作为银行家最爱的避暑胜地已经臭名昭著。Humphrey把衣物挂在了壁炉旁边的衣架上。火炉里的柴火现在已经烧旺了一些，运气好的话明天早上大衣应该能干透。

‘Humphrey？抱歉，我在浴室没找到毛巾？’

Hacker穿着他的深蓝色睡袍意外地合适，湿头发和迷糊的双眼，光着的双脚踩在松软的地毯上，这个人就像是这所房子向来就有的一部分。Humphrey已经想象了这个场景无数次，而现在他所见的跟他的幻想一模一样却又完全不同。‘毛巾……Mary一定全放在了柜子里，她肯定知道今天要下雨所以提前收好了……’

‘Mary？’Hacker膝跳反射一般的问句足以让Humphrey停止了自言自语，‘她是谁？’

‘我的管家。她住在附近的村舍，偶尔会在白天过来打理一下家务。’

Hacker表情尴尬地接过Humphrey递过去的毛巾，‘请原谅我，Humphrey……我不知道为什么……’

‘你要喝茶吗？’打断了对方，Humphrey故作轻松地问道，‘水好像烧好了。’

==

Humphrey被窗外划过的闪电惊醒，几秒后接踵而来的雷声听起来却像被闷在罐头里的一样。午夜时的骤雨到现在已经进展成为深夜中的暴风雨，窗外漆黑一片，只能听到大雨肆虐着窗玻璃的声音。还有耳边Hacker的呼吸声。

借着暖炉的光线，Humphrey可以清楚看到Hacker的脸。尽管他家中的床比后者公寓里的单人床宽敞得多，在入睡后他们一定无意识地靠近了对方：Humphrey敏锐地感觉到搭在他腰上的手臂，这在他们互道晚安的时候还没有发生。既熟悉又陌生，对他来说似乎是这个晚上的循环主题。

他的目光无意中落在了Hacker额角上的伤疤上。伤口恢复得很好，Hacker也许有意无意地把刘海留长了一些，总之Humphrey在他拆线之后几乎从没注意过这半寸长的痕迹，但现在的光线和角度却为伤疤添加了一道阴影。好奇地抬起手指碰了下，但那感觉像普通的皮肤一样。

这时Hacker缓慢地睁开了眼。他们面对面地躺在床上，没有变换姿势，只是沉默地看着对方。

‘那道伤疤已经有一年历史了，’Hacker有些沙哑的声音带着睡意，‘我的荣誉勋章。’

Humphrey感觉自己的嘴角不自觉地抬起，‘我还记得很清楚，那天早上你抓破了伤口，在客厅里急得像个疯子一样但又不敢照镜子检查，还在宿醉的我不得不帮你包扎。我想在那之前我还没有碰到过怕血的人。’

‘噢，我也记得。尽管我记忆里的版本比起你的叙述要让人愉快得多……’Hacker轻声地笑着，但很快停了下来，‘要知道，怕血对我来说从来没跟什么好事联系过在一起：我六岁的时候跟外婆一起遇上了车祸，她当场就去世了，我在原地等了半小时才等来交通巡警。当然细节我全都不记得，这都是听我父母说的，但自那之后我就连半滴血都见不得。’

Humphrey肺部的空气像是被压缩了一样，他从来没想过那奇怪的恐惧症背后有着这样的悲剧，‘很抱歉……’

Hacker抿了下嘴唇，目光转移到了Humphrey耳边的头发，‘这又不是你的错。但我记得的比这更惨，如果我外婆原谅我这么说的话。这种信息一旦被得知，能让任何一个小孩在学校里成为被欺负的头号目标。我记得有一段时间我非常讨厌学校，每天泡在图书馆里计划着离家出走，但每次都因为看书看得入迷导致最后不了了之。猜猜看后来怎么了？’

他们是同龄人，Humphrey并不需要太多的时间换算，‘这是你没有被征入伍的原因？’

‘非常好，Detective。但故事的中段却有点不一样，我当时用尽所有办法想混进军队，谎报年龄、伪造推荐信，你能想到的我都做过，但统统被戳破了。不知道为什么，当时的我有个奇怪的观点：仿佛上前线就能让我证明自己，也许经过战火洗礼我的怪病就会被治愈。终于在停战前几个月我岁数够了，但体检完刚好在医院门口碰到一辆装满伤员的救护车。自然那之后就没了下文……再之后我就被打包送来LSE上学。’

‘好吧，总没有那么糟糕，’Humphrey安慰道，‘即便那是LSE。’

这个已经用过无数遍的私人笑话还是让Hacker笑了出声，‘你真是不可救药，Humphrey……那么你呢？你还没跟我讲过你当时的经历。’

‘教育军官预备役，我的一个舅父动用了一些关系。当然还没来得及受训战事就结束了，之后就正常地到牛津报道。尽管我怀疑后来应聘Service的时候，War Office一定是参考了之前的档案所以才那么积极地招揽我。’Humphrey努力回忆着，‘最开始我打算报考的是FCO。’

‘什么？难道他们看的不是那镀金的牛津一等学位吗？’Hacker略带报复地揶揄着。

‘当然看，不过War Office给我承诺了快速通道，在FCO倒是没有升职的捷径。’

‘没人比你更名副其实了，highflyer。’Hacker伸手轻抚着Humphrey的头发，带着宠溺和自豪的眼神很容易让人迷失其中，‘我刚才说到哪里？啊，怕血的Jim后来成为了一个报纸编辑，然后他遇上了这个人：非常非常聪明、世故、幽默、还长得很英俊，Jim花了好几个礼拜才鼓起勇气约对方喝一杯，但他的恐惧症再一次让他在约会对象面前出丑……就在他以为一切希望要落空的时候，Jim得到的不是嘲讽或者尴尬，而是一个关切的眼神。他还记得，当时他唯一想做的就是在窗前狠狠地吻那个人，但为了不吓到对方他还是选择等到他们第二次约会……就这样，在Jim的人生里，怕血终于第一次跟一件好事联系在了一起。现在他每次照镜子看到那道疤痕，一些愉快的记忆都会被勾起。’

Humphrey无言以对。Hacker没能控制的事情太多，如果把他那固执的原则也拿走的话，他就会变回那个在学校被欺凌的小孩、或是那个晕倒在救护车前的新兵。

短暂的沉默之后，他侧过身子吻了下Hacker额角上的伤疤，‘下次Jim可以把这加进他的回忆。’

==

Pall Mall今天感觉有点异样。难得一个晴朗的秋日，午饭时候俱乐部的窗户却统统拉上了百叶窗。通常气氛活跃的餐厅也变得明显的沉闷，大部分的窃窃私语都伴着严肃的表情，通常这就算在大选期间都很少出现。但Humphrey只是心不在焉地坐在餐桌前盯着菜单，没有给周遭的异常太多注意力。他的思绪还停留在今天早上。

从Haslemere到Waterloo的列车下车后，Hacker在出站前把Humphrey拉到了一边，以避开周一上班高峰时脾气暴躁的其他通勤族，‘Humphrey，这周周中我要去一趟伯明翰，但礼拜五晚上我一定已经回来了。’他的声音听起来紧张得有点跑调，‘我很期待……期望到时能见到你，当然前提是你不太忙……而且有这个意愿的话。’

他们昨天一天除了对方之外谁都没有见过，事实上，他们几乎没怎么离开过睡房、或者是里面的床：如果那还不算是表明了继续见面意愿的话，Humphrey想不出还能有什么更明确的表达方式。‘如果不太忙的话，当然。’

Hacker听了之后露出了一个傻瓜般的笑容，但略微的僵硬，‘好，那周五晚上见。’

Humphrey可以感觉到对方的欲言又止，在昨天之前，他从没意识到Hacker有缺乏安全感的一面。‘如果没什么突发事件的话，我可以肯定那天晚上能来。’也许他需要更明确一些。

‘好……纯粹确认一下，你指的是到我公寓来吗？如果你想的话，我也可以坐车去Haslemere……’

‘不要开玩笑了，你礼拜六要早起赶一整天的稿，除非你想在那趟五点四十五的火车上开始那一天。’Humphrey想都没想就脱口而出，‘为什么这样问？’

‘没什么……只是突然想起我从没问过你这个问题，但现在我意识到你在伦敦之外有着不一样的生活……’Hacker的句子末尾被站台广播的声音淹没，他连忙摇着头道歉，‘当我没说过。工作日愉快。’

Humphrey看着Hacker的灰色大衣消失在一片公事包和黑雨伞的海洋中，那天晚上的大雨似乎没对衣物造成不可恢复的伤害。低下头，他看到了在出门前敦促Hacker带的雨伞，正稳妥地勾在自己的公文包上。

‘抱歉我迟到了。’Jumbo匆忙地在餐桌对面的位置坐下，让Humphrey不得不把注意力放回到现实当中。巨人的手指灵巧地展开了餐巾，表情却不同寻常地严肃，‘这件事你怎么看？’

‘什么事？’Humphrey免不得一头雾水，‘跟整个Pall Mall今天中午都哑火是不是有什么关系？’

‘不要告诉我你还不知道，Humpy……’Jumbo愠怒地扶着额头，‘昨天的Sunday Pictorial！天，你到底是出国还是上月球了？……那谁！’愤怒的巨人拦住了身边经过的侍者，‘给我找一份昨天的报纸！没错，就是每个人都在问的那一份。’

‘Jumbo问侍者拿的第一件东西居然不是菜单，这我还是头一次见到。’

‘Humpy，我猜你是真不知道事情的严重性。’Humphrey尝试缓和气氛的笑话明显石沉大海，Jumbo接过递给他的报纸后直接转交给他的同僚，严肃的神色现在带着一丝恐惧，‘也许你该读一下。’

==

‘我很失望，Humphrey。’Arnold这种冰冷的语气Humphrey之前只听到过一次，当时他还不是接收者，‘但如果想要尝试做出任何补救措施的话，我想我还是需要知道为什么我们会陷入这个困境。’不急不缓的语速和斟字酌句的陈述从没像现在一样惊悚。

隔在Humphrey和他上司之间的书桌上摊放着那份让Pall Mall变色的Sunday Pictorial。头版上分别印着Vassal和Galberth的肖像照片，但黑体大字头条骤眼看来跟西装革履的两人没有太大关系：‘How To Spot Them Perverts’，即便对于哗众取宠的小报来说，在头版上直接用‘变态’这种让人不太舒服的字眼之前也是少见的，但不可否认，这绝对是集中读者注意力的好办法。接下来的副标题清楚地解释了头条的具体所指：‘Exclusive: The Homos Inside Rotten Civil Service’，同性恋、腐坏、Civil Service、变态。短短几秒内，破坏已经造成。

‘上一次我们谈话的时候，我记得我的要求很明确：不要带着那该死的狐狸尸体到处招摇。’Arnold在没有得到下属答复之后继续他的询问，‘Humphrey？’

‘当我得到消息的时候，Reg Andrews已经跟Vassal达成协议，让Sunday Pictorial来率先报道这个故事。’Humphrey强迫自己冷静地分析，‘Andrews和他的小报出了名立场强硬，压制故事的传播已经不可行，那时候我能想到的是让他尽可能走点弯路……尽量避开继续调查Service。’

‘你给了他Galberth？’Arnold扶了下眼镜，扬起下巴给了Humphrey继续的信号。

‘Galberth最近正因为进入内阁的传闻落在了Fleet Street的雷达当中，当然，他曾经是Vassal的上司也是决定因素之一。我的调查让我认为他们之间没有过多的私人交集。考虑到Galberth干净的个人历史和政坛前景，这种新闻本来应该很快就不攻自破。’只是那并没有实现。

‘尽管我从不主张跟政界的派系斗争有任何牵连，尤其涉及议会街那个污水坑。’Arnold语气略微缓和，‘但这算不上是最差劲的招数。’

接着Humphrey无声地翻开了面前的报纸，‘Andrews对这个故事态度相当谨慎，我估计他需要一些物质证据：本来我以为我给他的是苏格兰场搜集来的一堆废纸，但不幸的是，这封信也包括在其中。’

Pictorial第一版的标题是‘My Dear Vassal’，并没有违背编辑部一周前的内容预告，正文里刊登的是Galberth给Vassal的一封私人信件，来自‘关心Service体系健康的成员’的供稿。要是把敬启和落款的名字换成普通的John和Tom，这封信可能是有史以来最无聊的问候信：Galberth在外地度新年假期，给Vassal一笔带过地提到了当地的风光民俗，然后礼貌地祝贺新年快乐。能让Andrews和他的同僚们借题发挥的只有这略不寻常的上司下属私交，无聊的信件也只能靠过分解读才能被读出新意。

‘但任何人只要稍微动一下脑就知道这些指控有多么的荒唐，即便那不是Pictorial读者最擅长的活动……’Arnold摇了摇头，询问的目光没有离开他的下属，‘那么“不愿透露姓名的白厅成员”是谁？和他的那些引言？’

Galberth信件的下面是另外一个引言标题：‘The Service Is Rotten To The Core’。这名‘白厅成员’除了姓名以外几乎透露了所有让八卦读者喜闻乐见的所谓秘密：不单是同性恋，异装癖和暴力倾向的玩法在Service里也是见怪不怪，除了上司下属工作之外的紧密关系，跨部门的联谊也是培养这种越轨行为的温床。证据方面，Soho某助兴玩具店的店主更是信誓旦旦地记得Vassal曾经光顾过他店里的女装部，连收据都翻了出来。报道最后一段还加上了官方数据：Service各个部门里拥有最多贵族公学背景职员的是FCO，接着旁敲侧击地指出这些昂贵的教育为学生准备的不只是最良好的外语培训，还有他们独特的性癖好。

‘我不知道。’Humphrey的手掌用力地按在了书桌的报纸上，纸张在压力之下出现了皱褶，‘我很怀疑这个人到底是否真正存在。但这不重要，只要Andrews能拿出那封信作为证据，他就可以为他刊登的所有引言辩护。’

上司和下属停下了对话，各自陷入了思考。最后打破沉默的是Arnold，语气不再像刚才一样冰冷，反而带着一丝像是怜悯的腔调，‘Pictorial的报道已经在今天的议会辩论中被问起，现在我也无能为力，接下来肯定会有正式的询问调查，就算另外的那些引言全是捏造的也没办法。你清楚这些流程的。’Arnold从座位上站了起了，直视着他的下属，‘Humphrey，你有两周时间。如果我是你的话，我会确保Andrews不在调查委员会面前乱说话。但如果你的名字被泄露，恐怕面对后果的，只能是你一个人。’

==

‘Hello？’接电话的是Hacker，他听起来有些兴奋，而且今天比平时周五晚上到家的时间要早。

‘Hi，是我。’Humphrey突然有一些慌张，但很快用上了之前练习过的随意语气，‘听着，我被突然叫去参加一个大使馆宴会，完全是充人数但临时退出的话不太好……抱歉，今晚不一定来得了。’

‘这样……’Hacker的停顿比预想中要更久，‘去吧，工作要紧。这下我可以把两份外卖咖喱都吃掉……那么，你宴会完了之后过来？’

‘不一定，我也不知道这要拖到什么时候。太晚的话我就不去了，免得吵醒你……我应该回去宴会了，晚点再聊。’Humphrey急忙在得到回应之前挂掉了电话。

根本没什么大使馆宴会。Humphrey环顾四周，脱落的墙纸角落、布满灰尘的灯罩、有着不明斑点的床单、还有地板上滚着的几瓶烈酒。他在火车站旁的一个廉价旅馆房间里，Hacker家在两条街的距离以外。电影里都是走投无路的人才来这种地方，就跟现在的他一样。

Arnold的话已经说得很明白：面对后果的只能是他一个人。当Reg Andrews受到调查委员会质问的时候，他必须说出他线人的名字，不然就是藐视法庭面对牢狱之灾。在Humphrey看来这里不存在选择，尤其对于Andrews那种利益为先的人来说。到时Humphrey代表的是他个人的判断失误，也许为了钱财、或者报复、或干脆是脑抽筋，但跟FCO没有任何关系：考虑到Arnold对部门名声的谨慎，干脆地划清界线会是他上司唯一的选择。整个对Vassal的调查从来没有过书面记录，Arnold甚至不用担心清理痕迹。无论如何，被曝光的线人在Service里都不会有任何未来，首先他们在这种对部门有毁灭性伤害的情报上选择了当媒体的线人，其次是他们选择了当线人还蠢得被曝光，在这种情况下Service通常异常团结。最终结果？被发配到农业部在接下来的三十年里讨论鳕鱼配额是Humphrey最乐观的预测。

然后还有Hacker。

连同那份震撼性的Sunday Pictorial一起被错过的还有上周日的Reform。Hacker的编辑部社论不那么冷静地呼吁读者在了解整个故事前不要轻信媒体的断言。像之前他跟Humphrey提议的一样，他相对客观地分析了Vassal被勒索的前因后果，尝试让大家理解这个罪人无可奈何的背景故事。他同时指出，Galberth作为Civil Lord管理着几百人，不太可能对每个职员都非常了解，更不用说隐瞒偏帮。事实上，Reform可能是唯一一份没有跟风炒作这件事的报纸。当然这都是在那封该死的信件被刊登前写的。

Hacker绝对不能知道他是Andrews的线人。纯粹为了混淆视听转移注意力、给出Galberth的名字协助烹饪假新闻、帮助那些追求轰动的垃圾小报误导读者，每一项都是Hacker编辑宝典以及道德指南里的最高罪名。之前Humphrey也许是那个热衷于明哲保身的迂腐文官，但在这之后？他永远也不可能在Hacker心目中翻身，假设他曾经在那里有过一席之地的话。

上一个礼拜天，当Humphrey躺在床上看着他熟睡着的情人时，他忽然下定了决心：接受一切对方愿意给的，不论是什么一律全盘接受。也许那并不是他最想要的，但至少他能活在自我编织的希望中，运气好的话，他甚至可以拍着自己的肩膀感叹生活的满足。何况，Hacker不能给他的，他可以用自己的那一份来补全两人之间的差额。那样，从外面看起来还是一样的。

但无论他们之间还剩下什么，都不会活得过即将到来的询问调查。

==

Humphrey打开了Hacker公寓的门锁，宿醉的头痛像是铁锤随着他心跳的节奏砸在太阳穴上。现在已经过了早上十一点，Hacker应该一早就去了报社。而Humphrey急需换洗的衣服，也许还有止痛药。

‘Humphrey？是你吗？’迎面走来的是听到开门声从浴室里赶出来的Hacker，就在他刚刚把身后的门关上的一刻，‘我还打算去Haslemere找你……Gosh，你怎么了？’惊呆的Hacker看着面前的人，一句话说不出。

他看起来一定非常可怕，Humphrey早上在照镜子的时候有过同样的念头：衣服上干掉的呕吐物、发红的眼眶、巨大的眼袋、和隔夜的胡渣，但已经太晚，这个可怕的景象已经被目睹，‘我以为你已经去报社了？’就连他的声音听起来都像砂纸一样。

‘呃，没有。我请了病假，副编辑也应该体现一下他的作用……’Hacker缩短了他们之间的距离，伸手摸着对方的额头像是在找发烧的迹象，现在看起来很担忧，‘到底发生了什么事？你昨天在电话里听着就有点怪……’

Humphrey避开了对方，径直走进了客厅，‘没什么，我昨天喝多了。介意我用一下厕所吗？’没等来允许，他就快步走进浴室锁上了门。

‘Humphrey，Humphrey开门！’那扇不太稳固的浴室门被用力捶打着，‘到底发生了什么？跟我讲！’

‘一切都结束了。’Humphrey听到自己的声音在蒸汽还没散尽的空间里回响着，格外的空洞。

‘什么结束了？快开门，你这样乱说话让我很担心。’

‘所有的一切。我的事业、信誉、我所知道的生活。还有我们。’

‘先不提你说的其他，但我可以肯定最后一项绝对没有发生。’Hacker的回答听起来很坚定。

‘但这是早晚的事。等询问调查一开始……’Humphrey瘫坐在浴室地板上，盯着面前紧锁着的门，有些喘不过气来。如果他现在不坦白，面对Hacker的时候他绝对不会有勇气，‘等你知道我就是Reg Andrews的线人时，你就不会再说同样的话。’

敲门声停了下来，Hacker也没有说话。逐渐地，沉默越拖越长，威胁着把Humphrey生吞进去。

‘一切都没有结束。’很久之后，门外的人机械地把之前的话重复了一遍，然后补充道，‘这件事我上周末就知道了。’

这次轮到Humphrey成为说不出话的那一个。他宿醉而内疚的头脑需要额外的时间来处理这样的信息。

‘这就是你上周六晚上……’

‘醉得像臭鼬一样浑身湿透地出现在Haslemere的火车站台？对。Reg那天全告诉我了。’

这时，Humphrey很想打开门问清楚Hacker是不是对自己失望透顶、或者愤怒，但他甚至没有勇气从地板上站起来。

最后是Hacker打破了沉默，‘无论如何，我绝不会坐视不理地让Reg毁掉你的事业和生活，但我需要你的帮忙。’

==

结果Humphrey连两周都没有。

Vassal案件的预审得到了前所未有的媒体关注，但纯属巧合：那之前的周末，观众期盼已久的第一部James Bond小说改编电影首映，同时，大洋彼岸的导弹和谈陷入僵局，古巴总统在联合国大会上坚称苏联在古巴的导弹基地是他们抵御美国入侵的防线，并强硬地宣称不会松懈自我防御，这番言论立即引起了白宫的强烈抗议。一时间，间谍和战争看起来不再遥远。John Vassal，那个就在身边的苏联间谍，自然而然集中了各种公众情绪，一下成为了焦点。

所有报纸头条高压下的直接后果是首相的让步：Macmillan内阁被迫将计划中对Vassal和相关指控的询问调查升级。原本内定由财政部高级秘书组成的调查委员会临时换成了上议院的Lord Radcliffe和其他几位法官。Arnold不会喜欢这个变动，他一向的观点是：如果你不能提前知道询问调查的结果，就不要浪费时间安排一个。然而从没有人知道Lord Radcliffe在想什么。

Hacker在听到敲门之后没多久便打开了门，但除了一句客套的‘进来’之外并没有说其他的话。Humphrey站在这间熟悉的公寓里，感觉像是第一次来访的客人。

‘他应该等会就到。你想喝茶吗？’在Humphrey回答之前，Hacker已经消失在厨房里，‘等一下我可能会说得比较多，但你可以在适当时候提起你的Home Office熟人们，那应该会有所帮助……’Humphrey接过对方递来冒着热气的茶杯，Hacker这程度的自言自语说明他非常紧张。

‘谢谢。’是Humphrey唯一的答复。

几分钟后，Reg Andrews的到来拯救了他们之间的尴尬沉默。‘Jim！我们等一下是要去Pub吗？我快要饿疯了……’句子被突然打住，Andrews意识到客厅还有另外一位访客，‘Mr Appleby……我不认为我们应该见面，’假装出来的笑容尝试掩盖紧张，‘你看，Jim邀请我来的时候我不知道……’

‘Reg，是我擅自把你们两人都请来的。我们可不可以坐下来谈几分钟？’Hacker的眼神示意着客厅中央的沙发。

‘不了，Jim，谢谢，我突然想起报社有些事……’

‘不会花你很多时间，Reg。’Hacker倒是随意地坐在了壁炉前的扶手椅，‘只是想跟你聊一下关于线人的问题。’

Andrews似笑非笑地摸了下下巴，看了眼Humphrey的方向，然后把注意力放回Hacker身上，‘Jim Hacker给白厅求情？我是不是听错了？抱歉，这不是你可以聊的话题，我有什么想说的我会在调查委员会面前一次过说完。’

‘这正是我关心的问题……如果你只能说出一个线人的名字，而不能解释另一个的话，我觉得调查委员会可能会觉得有些奇怪。’

‘你想说什么，Hacker？在装模做样地指责我违反职业操守？你也好不到哪里去，假装liberal的白厅喉舌。’

‘没错，我是在指责你违反职业操守，一是暴露线人身份，二是制造假新闻。’Hacker从扶手椅上站了起来，面对着Andrews，‘这些事你都是有前科的。’

Andrews一下哑口无言，但很快他抓到了救生圈，‘那又怎样？随便你怎么说，我从来没有因为你的两项所谓罪名被起诉过，你看，这个社会是讲求证据的。’接着他的手指指向了Humphrey，声音音量提高的同时带着明显的恶意，‘跟你不同的是，我是手里有证据的那一个。Galberth写给Vassal的那封信，是他亲自交给我的。这不是随便哪个清洁员可以搞到的废纸，这种东西只有内部的人才能接触到。这不可能是假的。’

‘当然，那是在大家知道你的历史档案之前。’Hacker把手里的茶杯放在了茶几上，‘让我想想看，从我们一起实习的时候算起，可能都有十年了：还记得那个银行劫案嫌疑犯的父母吗？他们的诽谤上诉现在怎么了？还有之前涉嫌纵火犯的自杀，苏格兰场的调查完结了吗？如果我是读者的话，看到那么一长串的指控后，即便最后没有任何成立的起诉，我还是会认为这位记者是造假的惯犯和能手。其实Reform一直想做一个关于假新闻的专题……’

句子没说完，Andrews就正对着Hacker的脸来了一拳，惯性让后者一下子栽倒在他身后的扶手椅上。Humphrey立马冲上前推开了想要接着动手的Andrews，失去平衡的金发男人跌坐在地板上，嘴里不停地嚷着各种污秽的名称。另一边，Hacker双手捂着口鼻，痛苦地紧闭着双眼。

房间里没有声响，里面的人还沉浸在各自的惊讶中。

‘Mr Andrews，我看得出你能感受到事业毁于一旦的灾难性。你看，我也面对着跟你一样的困境。’Humphrey看着他面前来回晃动的Andrews，后者在愤怒过后只剩下呆滞的妥协，现在像是柏油路上挣扎蠕动着的一条蚯蚓，‘如果你在调查委员会面前拒绝透露一个线人身份的话，你就不需要担心另外一个。到时候，你不但不会跟假新闻有任何联系，你还会成为Fleet Street的道德楷模。’

Humphrey缓慢地跪在了蚯蚓的旁边，用着他想象中面对垂死动物时候的安抚声音，‘Sussex郡的开放监狱在海边，我在Home Office的熟人说可以把你搞到园艺组。三个月而已，你的同事可能还没察觉到你有离开过。’

==

‘别看，继续闭着眼。把手递过来。’

Hacker缓慢地把捂着脸的手摊放在大腿上。他鼻子流的血现在看起来已经止住，脸和手上覆盖的血迹还没有干透但也没有毁掉地毯的风险。Humphrey用湿毛巾擦干净了血迹，擦到鼻子附近的时候Hacker皱起了眉头，但看起来并没有骨折。

‘好了。’

褐色的眼睫毛动了一下，Hacker不情愿地睁开了眼。Humphrey在那双褐色的眼里看到的是他噩梦里的场景：一个粉碎了的Jim Hacker，不再过分乐观和孩子气，失去了航道和指南，剩下的是自责、无助、和迷失。这时候的Humphrey只能感到愤怒，他想要徒手勒死那个欺凌Hacker的恶霸，但很快意识到他要找的罪犯就是他自己。

Hacker垂下头看着自己的双手，上面已经没有血迹，‘我做了什么？’他的声音同样的粉碎。

‘不是你的错，是我。’Humphrey跪在他沮丧的情人跟前，他的手覆盖着对方冰冷的手指，像是一个在忏悔的信徒，‘全是我的错。’

‘我勒索了我的朋友，威胁要毁掉他的事业，强迫他妨碍司法公正。这些全是我每天在报上嚷着要消灭的恶习。我是世界上最他妈伪善的人了。’

Humphrey找不到合适的回答，他只能继续低着头，希望对方能够宣泄一些负面情绪，不至于像现在一样低沉。之后的混乱他们可以迟些再收拾，如果他们能够走得过现在的话。

Hacker把手从他的紧握中抽了出来。这让他惊恐地抬起了头，但抽离的双手转而覆盖着Humphrey的脸颊，动作轻柔得像是在处理易碎品一样。

‘你知道什么是最糟糕的吗？’Hacker低着头正视着跪在他跟前的人，眼神混合着自嘲和悲伤，‘最糟糕的是我认为自己没做错什么，成为道德真空也不要紧，因为我知道我做的这些是为了你。’

直到现在，像是被狠狠地踢中了肋骨，Humphrey才忽然意识到他的失误：他早就拥有了Hacker能给的一切，信任、忠诚、甚至是那根让后者引以为傲的道德准绳。然而他的贪婪却让他一直对眼前的一切视而不见，为了安抚受伤的自尊他不断地端着放大镜在找对方的过错，他的占有欲让他拼命地把Hacker塞进行李，却从没考虑过这会把对方压碎。现在，在他面前的是一个迷失的灵魂，跟最初那个黑白分明、正义感过剩的报纸编辑已经没有相似之处。而一点一点割裂这个可怜人躯体的，正是Humphrey自己。

‘我很抱歉，Jim，我……’眼泪不受控制地往下滴，他疯狂地想要抓住面前的救命稻草，强行将地上的碎片重新捡起，但那跟尝试收拾散沙一样徒劳，‘我从没想到我们会变成现在的样子。’

‘我也没想到。’Hacker抱着他，安抚地扫着他的头发，语气同样难过。

‘我真的非常抱歉……’

‘我也很抱歉，Humphrey。’

==

周日清晨的St James’s Park空无一人。这是十一月的第一个周日，地上的草和落叶过早地冻结，和干冷的空气一样干脆，平静的湖面倒映着淡金色的阳光，Humphrey这些年来从没有意识到这个公园可以如此宁静。但很快，几只白色鹈鹕张开双翼划过水面，它们身后留下的划痕割破了平静的假象。不远处的长椅上坐着一个包裹在灰色大衣中、有着褐色头发的男人，他正在一片一片地往湖里扔着什么，引得湖面上大部分带羽毛的生物都朝着他的方向赶来。

喂鸭子的Hacker看起来很开心。Humphrey已经忘记了上一次看到真正无忧无虑的Hacker是什么时候，但他还记得第一次遇到的那个喂鸭子失败的尴尬投喂人。同样的公园、同样的人、说不定是同样的鸭子，但中间已经发生过无数的事。

在成功劝服Reg Andrews之后，Humphrey和Hacker同意他们在调查委员会询问前不再见面，他们各自都有很多要忙和要想的。接下来的几周在Humphrey的记忆中有些模糊，他记得见过很多人，谈过很多交易，握过很多手。报纸上每天都是Vassal审判外加古巴导弹危机的最新进展，整个FCO像是掉进了巨型冰窟中，每个人都在不安地等着战争警报被拉响。Vassal案件宣判当天，差不多半个Fleet Street的记者都驻扎在法院门口，Humphrey在人群中一度以为他看到了Hacker熟悉的侧脸，但他不能确定。事后他曾经想打电话确认一下，但最终还是放弃了。

那一天，Vassal以间谍罪被判入狱十八年。宣判后的第二天，苏联宣布派往古巴的舰队没有携带弹头，美国则让步承诺不会入侵古巴，导弹危机暂告一段落。

‘Humphrey，早上好。’Hacker从木长椅上站了起来，吓跑了他脚边的几只鸭子，‘很抱歉约这么早，对你来说一定不太方便。’

‘没什么，五点四十五的火车上座位多的很。’何况他最近也睡得不太好。

‘那就好。你看起来挺好的。’

‘谢谢，你也一样。你的鼻子，现在应该没什么了吧？’

‘好多了，谢谢，这次连疤痕都没有。……询问调查那边进行得怎样？’

‘还好。Andrews没有把线人供出来，如果这是你所担心的。’

‘好，非常好，这正是我们希望的，不是吗？’

没有内容的客套话结束后，对话突然失去了惯性。最后是Humphrey先开的口。

‘他们还给我升职了，Deputy Secretary，从明年开始负责筹建一个新的部门：Department of Administrative Affairs。’也许比农业部高级那么一点的政治坟墓，用加工资来闭嘴是Service的传统。但Hacker不需要知道这些细节。

‘我很为你高兴，Humphrey，真的，没有人比你更值得升职了。’Hacker突然笑了起来，仿佛突然想起来一个私人笑话，‘真有趣，我们刚好在同一时间有职业调动：我从Reform辞职了。’

Humphrey惊讶地转过头，但长椅另一头的人的表情证明了这并不是一个玩笑，‘但是为什么？我以为你对这份工作挺满意的……是不是因为Andrews的缘故？’

‘也许有一点，但不完全是。在我对他作出那些……威胁之后，我不认为我有资格再假装是个合格的编辑。’Hacker抬起了手中断了对方还没说出口的话，‘不，跟你想的不太一样。你知道最近伯明翰东选区的补选吗？我已经被列为正式候选人之一了。’

Humphrey的惊讶表情一定相当娱乐，他在看到Hacker抿着嘴唇忍笑之后突然反应过来。其实细想起来这个转折并不突兀：整天跑去伯明翰，心甘情愿地回去跟父母同住，还有最近在定稿日也消极怠工。线索早就摆在他面前，只是Humphrey并没有留意。他的心思放在了别的地方。

‘原来这就是你那些频繁出差背后的原因。’短暂的暂停后，Humphrey慢慢恢复过来，‘那好像还是那个地方委员会报道之后的事，移民法案那段时间？’

‘没错，自那之后我就一直有跟他们接触，偶尔帮着写一些稿件，但没想到他们会推荐我作为候选人。’Hacker自己也一副不可置信的样子，‘但我转念一想，与其整天在报纸上抱怨别人不做事，倒不如闭上嘴自己去做。这也许不失为一个好机会。’

‘那么，留给你竞选的时间并不多了，补选好像就在圣诞前？’

‘嗯，全职敲门塞传单的生活很快就要开始了。’也只有Hacker能把这描述成是一件乐事，‘我要搬回伯明翰了，至少在竞选期间。事实上，我的火车在一小时后发车。’

非常逻辑的选择，而Humphrey不应该觉得这么不知所措。‘这么快？那你现在的公寓？’

‘报社里刚来了个实习生租下了。说实话，我一点都不羡慕他，你知道，冬天快来了，还有那个永远都点不着的……’Hacker没有说完那个的句子，而是很快地换上了开玩笑的语气，‘还好他是约克郡人，伦敦的冬天对他而言应该不算什么……’

‘我一直认为你会是一个出色的政客。’Humphrey打断了那越拖越长的自言自语，让对方明显地怔了一下，‘我的意思是，你面对任何油滑杆子都会迎难而上，潜意识地想要讨好身边的每一个人，还有那本过时的职业道德指南。这些品质不会让这份工作变得容易，但没有这些品质的人根本不可能把工作做好。’他希望对方能听得出他语气里的真诚，‘当然，你不一定会受文官们欢迎，但有不少人把那当作他们的赞赏。’

‘谢谢，Humphrey。我……你说的话很慷慨。’

谈话陷入了一段沉默，但不是让人难堪的那种。Hacker回到了之前的动作，漫无目的地撕着面包往湖的方向扔，他带着羽毛的朋友们像是被无形的线牵扯着络绎不绝地前来。现在学会了放慢步调和保持距离，Hacker明显已经掌握了投喂的窍门。

‘你以后就在白厅一条街以外的距离工作，那还真是个奇怪的念头。’

‘那是如果我选上的话。’

‘伯明翰东是个传统的liberal议席，你不需要这么谦虚。’

‘但当个在野党后座议员？我的影响力大概跟白厅的一个tea lady差不多吧。’

‘谁知道呢？也许有一天我们会在同一栋楼里工作。’

‘也对，谁知道呢？运气好的话，也许二十年后吧。’

‘Jim Hacker, the Minister.’

‘Sir Humphrey, the Permanent Secretary.’

 

Fin


End file.
